


Shattered Steel

by Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids (Ang_4)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adult Content, Blood and Injury, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I only tagged Kya and Lin but everyone else shows up too, MAJOR SPOILER WARNING, Torture, also i may be editing the warnings later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids
Summary: Nightmares based on memory are always the worst. Having been Chief for so many damn years no one knew that better than Lin Beifong. Yet even after all her training and every close call and every time she stepped into the line of fire to protect someone, nothing could have prepared her for what she would suffer at the hands of a monstrous bloodbender.When nothing will ever be the same again can she manage to survive?(I'm not good at summaries soooo, This is my cannon divergence of what happened to Lin after she was captured by the Equalists.)
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 117
Kudos: 330





	1. The Aftermath

The rain stayed strong throughout the night. 

Lin gasped as she came too on the stone, no one had come to collect her after Amon and his goons left. 

Her body ached like she had never felt it hurt before and with a flash of panic she remembered why. Her hands, still bound, shoot out as she lays on her side in the rain, nothing happens. Again, she desperately tries to bend the earth beneath her but it's cold and unyielding. Panic takes hold of her heart and she screams out in terror and frustration as she keeps desperately trying to bend and to feel the stone beneath her. 

_Nothing_

Handfuls of dirt and gravel 

_Nothing_

Fingertips bleeding from scraping across stone 

_Nothing_

"Please, please, this can't be real!" Bloody hand prints mark the stone beneath her as she beats against the path and sobs. 

_Nothing_

She could do nothing to earn a response from the earth, it was unfeeling, cold, dark and wet. She felt like a child, a pathetic helpless child trying to gain the affection of their mother. But failed at every turn. 

Slamming her hand on the ground with a cry of anger Lin forces herself to take a second to collect her thoughts and calm herself down from the panic. Slowly she tries to lift herself from the ground. The metal armor wrapped around her seems heavier on her shoulders as she finds she can barely sit up. Not from the weight of the armor but from the fight, from her mind and body still reeling at the loss of her bending. 

Lin looked around as she sat up, half of her hoping to see someone and the other half wanting nothing more than to be alone. 

No one was there. 

The steps of the air temple were cold and empty. 

All have escaped.... except Lin Beifong. 

Lin sighed as she looked up to the sky and felt the rain hit her face. Such a fitting time for a downpour. Lin frowned as she flexed her bleeding fingers and realized she felt... numb. She closed her eyes and tried to bend the earth beneath her with no success. The cold of the rain settling into her further as she started to accept the fact that she, for now and from here on out, was powerless. 

The feelings she had kept buried deep within her for years started to show their faces again. Anger was the first. Anger at her mom and at Tenzin, Pema! Her tears of anger turned to tears of grief and sorrow as the train of thought reminded her of the children... Tenzin's kids. They had looked so scared when the two ships followed them, looking to their father then to her for help.

Deep down Lin knew it would be the last thing she did for them, but emotions swirled within her. Anger at the pain she's suffered, grief over the loss of her bending, acceptance that she had sacrificed herself, that the airbenders and the Avatar could have made it out safely. And fear. Fear because even as she sat here in the pouring rain she knew no one knew where she was, she can't defend herself like she used to, and this metal armor was going to be a pain to get off. Lin sits on the steps, her knees pulled to her chest and her hands leaving bloody marks on her face and clothes while she sobs with all the emotion bubbling up inside her. 

Once again the hours pass without Lin being aware of them and the rain slowly stops as the sunrise starts shining its light over the city. Lin looks to the sky as the blues turn to pinks and yellows. She wipes at her face to clear away the tears only to feel the sticky wet blood from cuts on her face and the wounds on her hands. 

"Alright Lin, no time for a pity party now." She said to herself as she used her teeth to help remove the ties on her wrists and forced herself to stand. Mentally trying to shake off the breakdown and already starting to chastise herself for the emotions she couldn't control. 

The metal armor pressed heavy on her body as her knees seemed to buckle under the weight of what happened only a few hours before. Lin cursed as she hit the steps hard and took a second to breath before making her way to her feet again. Once she steadied herself she slowly started the process of making it back to the city where she could go home and clean up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ ~  
> Songs I listen to on repeat while writing this ^~^  
> Oh, Death - SUGR?  
> Dead Man (Carry Me) - Jars of Clay  
> Blame it on the Kids - AViVA


	2. Hollow

The walk home was grueling and slow but eventually Lin fell heavy into her door frame. 

"Get yourself together, Lin!" She growls at herself as she pushes onward to her bathroom. "You're a Beifong, bending or no bending." She had been telling herself that for half an hour now as she marched home alone, defeated... No! She can't be defeated. Beaten up, of course, but not beat. She may have lost the fight, but she won the war by allowing the Airbenders time to escape. Lin growled as something deep within her started to rise. 

_ 'At what cost?' _ She pushed the thought aside as she used the walls to guide her to the bathroom. Bloody hand prints streaked the wall in her wake. 

Lin sat on the edge of the toilet seat and started to try to pry off the armor. It was so much easier when she could metalbend. She pulled and tugged for a few minutes before eventually the cuffs and sleeves pulled off her arms and landed on the floor with a clunk. Lin then set about removing the collar and worming her way out of the top. 

_ 'You are pathetic without your bending, Maybe it was a curse to let you live.' _ She heard the thought in Amon's voice and Lin winced before returning to removing the armor. The metal hit the floor hard with a loud clank and rattle. 

Lin grunted as she stood to fully undress and as she did the old police chief caught sight of herself in the mirror. 

"You look like shit!" Lin deadpanned to her reflection. 

On top of the usual scars and marks aging leaves on one's skin, new bright bruises marked across her arms and torso from where she had been restrained and kicked around. Bleeding cuts from being hit with the chi blockers weapons crossed her face and a nasty burn marked her shoulder from the electric weapons. 

"That's gonna hurt for a while." She sighed. Then she noticed it, an angry bruise, right in the middle of her forehead where Amon had touched her. 

_ "I have taken your bending, forever."  _ Amon's voice rang in her ears and Lin growled, shaking her head to try to get rid of him. 

Lin glared at the mark and sighed angrily before she went about washing the blood from her hands and face. 

Everything hurt and it was only getting worse the longer she stayed awake and moving. Lin drew up a hot bath and climbed into the steaming water. 

The water was almost scalding, but she didn't flinch. Instead Lin sank down into the tub so only her face was above the water line and closed her eyes. 

_ "Tell me where the Avatar is."  _ Amon's voice echoed in her mind as she saw him again, felt the draining pull of his power and the empty pit in her stomach as she lost her bending. 

Lin jerked up out of the water with a startled cry and looked around. 

No one was there. 

She was still alone... 

Lin sighed as she sat back down and tried to relax. 

"Fool, scared of a memory, a shadow." She tried to talk herself out of it, but Amon was more than a memory. He was out there now, still dangerous, now more than ever it seemed. 

Lin sank down into the water and closed her eyes again. The hopeless feeling deep within her seemed to grow as she tried to ignore it. She felt empty. Hollow, as if her soul itself had been ripped from her body. Lin did her best to keep her thoughts above the growing void of grief and pain trying to take over. She would not cry again, there has already been too many tears over this. She tried to tell herself as such. 

_ Amon's face flashed before her, the pull of his powers. The pain of blood bending.  _

_ "You failed them."  _

_ The faces of the Airbender children, Tenzin, Korra.  _

_ "You can't protect them now. A bender is nothing without their element."  _

Lin screamed this time as she sat up in the tub and wrapped her arms around her knees. 

She looked around the room ensuring that she was alone as tears fell anew over her cheeks. 

"Fuck!" Lin sobbed as she tried to tap down the fear and grief again. "You knew this would happen... just face it Lin! You're a Beifong, Beifong's Don't Break, they Don't Back Down." She tried to steady her voice, but the empowering words faltered on emotion and she couldn't make her voice surpass a whisper. 

"You are a Beifong, now act like it." Lin lifted her chin to claim that power but as she lifted her chin, she remembered how Amon had circled her like a vulture. Seeming to toy with her and flaunt that he held all the power. And he did hold all the power of that moment. 

He knew he did, and he used it to his advantage. 

_ "They all abandoned you. Why do you protect those who left you to my mercy?" He grabbed her chin roughly and tilted her head back to face him. "Why keep up this pretense of strength when you're all alone and defeated?" Lin pulled her face from his hands and he chuckled at the show of defiance.  _

Lin shook her head to clear herself of the memories as she moved to get out of the now cold water. 

Carefully she slipped into her pajamas and made sure every entrance to her home was locked and secured before she collapsed into her bed and forced herself to not cry. 

"You've cried enough Lin, toughen up. Get your act together." She scolded herself with the harsh words as she laid down and covered up. She pulled the covers over her head as she curled up tight into herself. Some childish part of her clinging to the covers like she used to for fear of the dark. 

When Lin was young, her mother taught her the art of seismic sense. So, Lin would always be able to see even in the dark. 

But Lin didn't have that ability any longer. She was blind to the world around her in a way she had never been before. 

_ ‘Toph must be so disappointed, though she always knew you never were destined for greatness’ _

Tears crept into her eyes once again as the emotions swirled within her still. 

Half of her longing to be held or for a distraction to her pain, the other half wanting to be left alone to rot where she lay. Her life would never be the same. She can't work on the police force without her metalbending, she won't be able to help the Avatar, she can't catch up to the airbenders. 

Lin was well and truly alone and in the wake of losing her abilities she felt hopeless. 

Even if Korra wins, even if the airbenders survive, Lin was no longer the woman she was last night. 

Lin felt the loss deeply even as she tried to shut it out. 

As the sun fully rose over the city Lin Beifong sobbed herself to sleep in her bed. Curled under the covers wishing this was a nightmare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ ~   
> I did a screenshot edit of her wounds.   
> [Photo](https://64.media.tumblr.com/99374739d0b758b5dd01da449f357e3c/90ad87456d92d11c-48/s540x810/f36664bde3ba1ae7dfc125231f5fc820db46cad0.jpg)


	3. Memories

It was dark again before Lin woke.

_Amon's Hand on her neck, the pull of his powers, the feeling of her bending being torn away from her. Korra and Tenzin looking at her with pity and disappointment._

Lin startled awake and jumped out of bed looking around for danger with her fists tight ready to strike. No one was there. After a second Lin swayed on her feet and collapsed back into the bed. 

"Come on Chief" She muttered as she put her hands to her head. The next day the adrenaline had faded and now she felt the full impact of her wounds. She looked around the room again to make sure it was still secure. 

Once again, Lin was alone. 

Looking around she saw her metal armor and without thinking her hand reached out to call it to her. The cold metal didn't shift, and Lin choked out a sob as she realized there was no response. 

She looked to her hands, scabbed over from last night but still hurt and ached. 

_Pathetic, you’re useless without your bending_

“Pull it together, Lin...” Lin whispered to herself as she fought her way to her feet and started to make her way to the kitchen. 

Lin gasped in surprise and stepped back as she collided with the door frame on her right shoulder. "Damn door." She shifted and slapped the door frame only earning a wince as she aggravated the fresh wounds. Lin sighed as she went to move around it and made her way a bit more carefully down the halls. 

A cup of tea would help her feel better. 

Lin refused to look out her windows knowing the city would be in shambles. She knew she needed to rest just a day or two, when she could move without flinching… seeing her city, taken by that monster, she sighed as anger grew at the thought. She had to be patient, she had to recover and try to figure out what her next move was. 

After she made her tea Lin moved to curl up in her soft chair. Slowly Lin sipped the hot tea and watched the dark night sky. Her mind wandered as she thought about her life… how it would all change now, how everything was so different already. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the chair as she let herself rest a moment. 

_Lin would never admit it to her mother that she was in fact, scared of the dark. She, even at the age of four, strong willed Lin wanted to try to tough it out before would try to explain herself to her mother._

_But Toph knew, she was waiting for Lin to decide for herself if she needed help or not. To figure things out without Toph coddling. Eventually Toph felt little feet pad through the house quickly and a small body climb into bed with her._

_“Linny, what’s the matter?” Toph asked not exactly gentle but not harsh._

_“Nothing…” Lin frowned as she curled up to her mother._

_“Don’t you dare lie to me, Lin.” Her tone was a touch harsher, but she held the young child close._

_“I- I’m scared when I can’t see…” Lin whispered softly into her mother’s shirt._

_“Well, I can’t see all the time, do you see me scared?” Toph scoffed. Lin curled up tighter to her mother, the child was at the end of herself, not knowing how to handle the fear and her mother still seems to hold no sympathy for her. “but I can show you how I see, the earth shows me where everything is, I saw you coming through the house and I can tell by people’s heartbeats if they’re lying or not..”_

_Lin looked up to her mother even though she couldn’t see her in the dark. “Really?” she whispered a small hope starting in her chest._

_Toph nodded and pulled Lin close to her. “I’ll show you in the morning but for now, let’s get to sleep.”_

Lin frowned at the memory, not exactly a happier time but a softer time… a memory of her mom helping her, when she wasn’t alone. Lin felt her heart ache realizing again, with fresh grief that she was no longer able to use her powers. Lin let her mind wander as she sat in silence. 

_“Suyin!” a ten year old Lin called out as the four year old started to fall from the tree above her. Lin jumped from the tree branch after her. Grabbing Suyin and turning just before they hit the ground. They hadn’t been high up at all so no one was hurt._

_Lin hit the ground with an ooomf and had the breath knocked out of her but was otherwise fine. Suyin was crying but wasn't hurt at all. Toph came running from the house having felt the impact on the ground._

_“What’s going on?” Toph asked Lin angrily as she pulled the girls up to their feet. No asking if they were okay, no thanking Lin for saving her sister._

_“We were playing in the tree and Suyin fell,” Lin tried to explain but Toph interrupted her._

_“I don’t care about that. What went wrong and how will you fix it so next time you two want to be stupid I don’t have to clean up your mess?” She could tell no one was injured so she decided she didn’t need to be coddling in this moment. They needed a lesson, not to be babied._

_Lin felt her shoulders square as she looked to the Police Chief. “I didn’t know she couldn’t climb well. She lost her hold and we should practice on the lower branches before climbing high again…” she answered best she could._

_“Correct, remember Lin, Suyin is younger than you, you need to help her make good choices.” Toph chastised before she turned to leave the kids in the yard._

Lin frowned at the memory, Suyin seemed to do anything but make good choices. Lin had tried to keep her in line but it was useless. She brought her hand to trace the old scars on her face up to her eye as she thought about Suyin, the damage her younger sister did in her anger. 

But soon her memories turned more recent. 

_Amon, standing victoriously over Lin as she struggled to catch her breath on the stone steps._

_"The great Chief Beifong. Brought to her end before me." He gloated as he knelt before her and grabbed her chin roughly. "If only I had more time, it would be an honor to see you destroyed."_

Lin felt herself shiver at the words even in memory. Amon seemed to truly enjoy having her helpless at his feet. 

_"But unfortunately, I'll be needing to leave soon. I do hope you make it home safe. The streets can be dangerous for a non-bender alone." A nod from Amon as he stood and walked away signaled his henchmen to trigger the electric weapons binding her once again. A scream of pain was ripped from Lin as the shock swept through her then her world went black._

Lin frowned deeply as she curled up tighter in her chair. Would she really sit inside useless until she was killed, or Amon was defeated? 

_"No, people will need you still."_ Lin decided sternly. She would be needing to get back to fighting shape soon. But all the stubbornness in the world wouldn't heal wounds faster and Lin realized this as she tried to stand. Her right shin caught on the coffee table as she tried to walk, and her knees buckled once again as pain ripped through her leg at the impact. With a scream of shock, she dropped to the floor, the tea glass shattering a few inches from her face sending shards across the room. Lin was able to block her face with her arms before any of the pieces could hurt her but that still left herself and a mess on the floor. 

"For fucks sake!" Lin cried as she turned to glare at the coffee table that had been just out of her line of sight. Damn not having the seismic sense! Now she would need to be even more conscious about things coming up on her impaired side. 

Lin slowly made it to her feet and grabbed the broom to clean up the glass. 

She made herself a light meal, not too hungry but knowing that if she didn't eat, she'd feel worse in the morning. After she ate Lin moved to lay back in bed. Still exhausted from the fight. 

Nightmares and pain caused a restless night for Lin. She couldn't shake the feeling something was off. 

Lin grimaced in her bed as she tossed and turned visions and memories of Amon haunting her sleep. 

_Pain was all she could feel as Amon took control of her own body against her will. Amon’s hands on her neck and face, a laugh echoed around her._

_‘I’ll let you live for now. When the time comes, I want you to witness the fall of the Beifong family.’_

The next morning went about as well as the last. 

Lin gasped as she woke from the nightmare and groaned as the bright sun shone through her window onto her face. She grabbed the pillow from under her and hugged it close to her face in an effort to block the light. After a moment she realized the hold was too tight and she was losing her breath. But before she could move it away from her face that small voice whispered to her. 

_'Wouldn't it be nice? To not suffer anymore?'_

Lin tossed the pillow aside. Appalled at her own self for thinking such a thing. She tried to distract herself from the thoughts trying to plan for the day, and absently held her hand out for the armor... nothing. 

Lin looked to the armor with a glare as she was once again reminded of what happened to her. 

"Fucking Equalists." Lin murmured as she moved to stand and head into the bathroom to wash up. 

It had been two days now and her bruises were dark and looked angry as a mad spirit. 

Lin took a moment to look at herself in the mirror, bruised but still standing. She stood back and squared her shoulders to see her reflection. 

"Chief." She said simply as if greeting a commander. "I'll be back on my feet soon. Get back on the beat better than before." The words were firm, but the eyes reflected in the mirror grew even more hollow and sad. 

Lin knew it was a lie. She would be retired, if the city lived, maybe a hero, but retired, nonetheless. She couldn't be effective on the team without her bending. 

Lin looked to her hands, scabbed and bruised, she made a fist and winced at the pull of her muscles under the bruises. 

The old woman sighed as she let her shoulders fall into rest and started to draw a bath to clean up in. Lin sighed deeply as she sunk into the hot water and wished she had access to a healer… usually the brunt of the wounds could be ebbed with some medical care. But Lin was alone, trying to heal her aching body with tea and hot water. She chuckled at the thought. 

“Tough old bird,” she smiled bitterly as she gently washed. Lin made sure to not close her eyes as she relaxed, she knew as soon as she did she would see him, feel the pain of her bending being stripped away from her. So she stared at the ceiling as she sank into the water to her chin and started to hum gently. 

A song started to flow from her, the words eerie as she sang for the simple comfort of music. 

“Soldier keep on marchin' on, Head down 'til the work is done, Waiting on that morning sun, Soldier keep on marchin' on, Head in the dust, feet in the fire, Labour on that midnight wire, Listening for that angel choir, You got nowhere to run…” Lin let her eyes slip closed as she sang, a backwards song of encouragement she hummed to herself on the hard nights on the force. And for a brief moment, Lin was able to relax, lost in the haunting melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ ~  
> Song is  
> Soldier - Fleurie


	4. Fear

The strange sound of planes flying overhead startled Lin awake as she gasped then growled in pain as she slowly shifted to stretch and let her body wake. Today she looked to the metal armor but didn't try to bend it. She didn't have the strength this time, rubbing her own nose in the fact she lost her earthbending, teasing herself with the hope of an attempt. 

Slowly Lin stood and went to make herself a cup of tea and some breakfast. 

_ "I see I may have, overestimated, how much the Avatar cares for you."  _

Lin froze at the end of the hall. That voice... too real to be in her head, she turned around and fear struck her heart as she came face to face with Amon. With a quick glance around the living room she knew he was alone, at least inside. Lin was sure there were more of Amon’s men surrounding her home. The safety she had felt here the last few nights vanished like a wisp of smoke from a candle. 

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" She barked her shoulders squaring as she stepped forward ready to fight. She brought her fists up to guard and prepared to strike should he come near her. 

_ Amon laughed at her pose.  _

_ "Ah, I knew this wouldn't break you yet. Beifongs are strong but how strong are they alone?"  _ He stood and stepped towards her. She threw a punch that he dodged so easily it almost seemed to go through him. Lin turned quickly to keep him in her line of sight but Amon had vanished. 

“Show yourself!” Lin demanded as she looked around the otherwise quiet house. “Coward!” she yelled before she moved to search the entire house. Her door was bolted shut and nothing was out of place, it looked like no one had even been here but her. But she had seen him, he must have been here, unless she was truly losing her mind. 

“Get yourself together Lin.” she said in a warning tone as she marched to the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

Against her better judgement she turned on the radio as she cooked herself a good meal. 

Amon came in over the radio. 

“Attention Republic City. We have brought the previous establishment of this government to its knees. Lin Beifong has been Equalized, Three of your leaders have been as well. Your Avatar and councilman Tenzin are running scared. We have succeeded in bringing Equality to this great city.” 

Cold ran down Lin’s spine as she heard it announced, over the radio! Quickly losing interest in the rest of the speech Lin hurried to make sure her doors and windows were locked and strapped her knife to her thigh. Metal bending or not she would not be caught defenseless in her own home. 

Korra looked to Asami with wide eyes as the radio played. 

“He got Lin,” she managed to whisper. “How- we saw them get away!” 

“Maybe she stayed behind to buy Tenzin time. Maybe Tenzin and the kids are safe.” Asami suggested gently as she looked around at everyone in the hideout, seeing their faces of shock fall into grief as they realized Chief Beifong... had lost… 

“We need to find her.” Korra said sternly as she looked to the group. “We can’t leave her defenseless. Goodness knows how long she’s been on her own now…” 

“Korra we can’t, we’d be playing right into Amon’s hands. He may be using her as bait and we can’t let him win.” Mako frowned as he crossed his arms. He hated the thought of Lin being hurt, powerless against a bloodbender was no fight he would want to face. 

“It’s Lin! She would do anything for us, she’s already proven that! We need to help her.” Korra didn’t back down. Mako shook his head and didn't argue, there was no point. 

“What’s the plan?” Asami asked, her voice level and firm as she prepared to follow Korra into what was more than likely a trap. 

Lin kept her guard up for the rest of the day. Everyone in town knows she was powerless now. 

Visions of Amon’s shadow darted around her peripheral vision but she tried to not focus on them. She needed to get out of her house, to find a safe house to stay at. As quickly as she could with her injuries Lin packed up a bag with her clothes and some money for wherever she ends up. 

Lin reached for her armor but hesitated, the heavy metal would only serve to slow her down… the uniform she had worn for thirty years was a burden. Tears filled her eyes as she realized once again what that meant, the full weight of what Amon had done. 

“Pull it together Lin, you’re on the clock now.” She scolded herself as she shook her head and moved to finish packing. 

Lin made sure she had every weapon she could use. mostly knives, three strapped to her thighs and one of her sheath knives on her wrist. She grabs all the stable foods she can carry and a water flask before she hears a window smash behind her. Lin turns to face the intruders and sets down her bag. 

Three men climb through the window and Lin grabs her knife, ready to fight. 

“And who the fuck do you think you are?” she growled as she stood her ground in her kitchen. No answer from the men who all pull out weapons of their own. A large metal pipe, and two more knives. Lin smirked as they stepped forward. 

The first man with a knife lunged at her as she dodged, making sure to avoid the second with the knife. She swept her leg and knocked them both down to the floor but wasn't expecting the pain that came with the move. Damn she needed a healer. The shock of the pain knocked her back a moment and the first man jumped on her trying to sink his knife into her side. 

Lin gasped as she was tackled and held the man’s wrist to keep him from stabbing her. She tried to call some earth to her aid but realized too late that the reflex movement only served to give him an opening. He landed a hard hit to her face and she felt her nose start to bleed. 

_ The destruction of Lin Beifong…  _ Lin growled as she fought harder against the man, her memories fueling her fear and power. 

“Get off me!” she barked as she twisted his hand and used his own force to plunge the knife into his own gut. His eyes widened as she grunted and stabbed him a few more times before shoving him off her. Lin then grabbed the man who was trying to recover from being kicked in the knee. She grabbed his weapon off him as he turned to fight her. they grappled over the dagger for a moment as he tried to kick at her. Lin landed a solid hit to the man’s temple and while he was dazed she straddled him, pinning him to the floor and making multiple attempts to send the knife through his throat. The man landed a few good hits to her jaw and shoulder but Lin got the upper hand and with a grunt of effort the knife sunk deep into his forehead and he fell lifeless under her. 

Lin took a moment to breathe, her body ached so badly but she only had a second before a hard object collided with her back from her right side. She cried out as she was suddenly thrown off the dead attacker and Lin spun on her fall to jump back up to her feet and ducked under the next blow. Her fists came up and she jabbed at the man with a few solid hits and he stumbled but came back with a harsh swing of the pipe. Lin jumped back to avoid the hit and found herself pressed up against the counter. The man rushed her and she lifted her legs, kicking him in the gut harshly and shoving him away from her. She then threw the knife from her hip and it landed square in his throat. The thug gasped before sliding to his knees and slumping over. 

“Still got it huh.” Lin panted as she winced with pain and moved to collect and clean her weapons. She finished gathering her things then left. A bloody hand print on the door frame and her door ajar were all she left behind as she stumbled into the night. 


	5. Alone

Just two days after the announcement Korra nodded to the others to proceed as they snuck up to Lin’s house. They had gotten a tip from someone in the homeless community that Lin had been seen most recently back at her house. 

_ “I heard the soldier’s saying that she was… no longer a threat.”  _ the words rang in Korra’s ears and stayed like a high ringing pitch. Her heart sank as she saw the door was ajar and a bloody hand print smeared across the front. 

“Oh no,” Asami whispered behind her and they rushed up to the house. 

Inside was worse than they could imagine. The three shapes of bodies lay on the floor in the dark house. Korra quickly turned on the lights and Bolin heaved at the sight. Asmai turned away and Mako looked to his feet for a second before the group collected themselves. 

“Not so defenseless then huh,” Mako quipped about the carnage. He knew he never wanted to get on Lin’s bad side… not if she can do this damage even without her bending. 

“Go check for clues, Asmai and I will look for Lin. See if she’s here…” Korra trailed off as the boys went about looking for any sign of who these men were and how they got in. 

Asami frowned as she looked at the dried blood trails across the walls of when Lin stumbled home. 

“She must be really hurt.” Asami whispered to herself as she moved to follow the trail. Korra moved into Lin’s bedroom and frowned when she found Lin’s armor but no Lin. 

“She’s not here.” Korra called from Lin’s room. 

“She’s not here either.” Asami said from the bathroom where the older blood streaks lead to. 

“Chief Beifong escaped.” Mako said from the living room. Korra and Asami moved to meet them back at the entryway. 

“She got out?” Korra wanted to confirm. Mako nodded and pointed out the scene. 

“The handprints on the door are fresher than the wall. But they both match Lin’s size, and there's no sign of them coming back into the house. Lin made it out of the house. She’s here in the city somewhere.” he explained. The team nodded and moved to head back to the hideout, Korra made sure to pick up all of Lin’s armor and take it with them. 

As they left the house several Equalists soldiers surrounded them. Mako shot Korra an ‘ _ I told you’  _ look. 

Korra rolled her eyes and called fire to her hands to start the fight. 

The days went by in a blurr. Lin was still hurt and she felt like she was slowing down as the hours passed. She knew she couldn't keep it up too long, her wounds aren't healing on their own… or at least not fast enough. Between fighting off Noatak’s goons and the general riffraff that recognized her, Lin was worn down. 

Amon still kept her up at night, she wasn't sure what his plan was but she had seen Korra and the team around. Lin had made sure to avoid them, she didn’t need them to think that she would lead Noatak to them. 

A small commotion caught her attention and Lin moved to climb up to a rooftop to watch without being seen. The sight sent a sick feeling to her core. 

Equalists were putting a replica mask on the statue of Avatar Aang. Lin frowned deeply as she watched them deface the memorial of Aang. She had grown up with him being a huge part of her life. He was a role model and mentor when she was older, and Lin would guess the person who saw her cry the most in her life. She missed him dearly. In a way it was his sudden passing that marked the start of the decline in her and Tenzin’s relationship. As ‘suddenly’ Tenzin decided he needed to continue the airbender bloodline, Lin shook her head, that was a thought for another time. 

Lin felt tears come to her eyes as she sat alone on the rooftop. If only Aang were still here, he would know how to fix this.

_ You would want him to see you fail?  _ The harsh small voice whispered to her. Lin flinched at the thought and shook her head. Aang was always encouraging and soft tempered, she would imagine he would understand that she did her best. 

_ Even your all was not enough, what a disappointment you are to your mother’s name _

Shaking her head Lin moved to climb off the rooftop, not wanting to watch the placement of the mask any longer. 

Walking through the streets Lin made sure to keep an eye on the crowd around her. Lin stopped quick and ducked behind the wall as she saw Equalist coming up the way. 

They walked by and she listed carefully, keeping her face turned so she could watch them. While they patrolled they talked and Lin had learned of several raids and prisons just being still and listening. 

“Boss wants us to make sure the non benders are off North Street tonight. Someone reported an earthbender and he wants to check it out before clearing the area.” the deeper voice said as they walked past. The sentence faded in and out of her hearing as they walked by. Lin smiled and moved to creep the alleyways. She knew the benders trusted her, and she had been directing them to an underground homeless community she had worked with several times over her history. She knew that would be safe for them to hide in. Lin snuck behind the houses, keeping her eye on the Equalists as she knocked on the back doors looking for the bender. 

“Hey!” she heard from behind her and she stopped where she was to see who was calling her. Two of Amon’s soldiers had spotted her.

“Shit,” Lin hisses and then took off down the maze of pathways. She heard them give chase and she quickly ducked behind a wall and waited until they were close to attack them. Lin leapt on the closest as they passed by and easily took him down as she caught him off guard. Her knife smashed the glass of the goon’s goggles and he hardly had a second to cry out before the weapon plunged into his skull through his eye. Lin rolled as she hit the ground with the body and cried out as the other hit her with a baton like weapon. 

Lin pulled her second knife from her thigh holster and charged the man. The soldier guarded ready for a fight as Lin charged at him, then past him. He turned not expecting her to go by him but it was too late. Before he could grab at her, Lin jumped up onto the wall and used her momentum to launch herself up and onto the roof of the building. 

“What the?” He moved to follow quickly and caught her in the alley next. She had hoped he would leave her be and took a second to breath still not fully healed from all her fights. 

He jumped down in front of her and landed a quick hit to her jaw. Lin cried out in pain and dodged the next blow. She ducked low and slashed the knife across the man’s thigh as she moved out from between him and the wall. He grunted as he grabbed her forearm and twisted harshly as she tried to escape. 

Lin cried out in pain and quickly kicked the wound on his leg to distract him. He lost his hold on her and Lin tried to dart away as he recoiled from the pain. He growled angrily as he ran after her and tackled her to the dirt. 

She gasped as she was thrown to the ground harshly with the weight of the soldier over her. She twisted and brought the knife up to try to stab his shoulder but he punched her in the face before she could get the upper hand. Blood gushed from her nose as she was sure it was broken now. Her head reeling, Lin deflected some of his blows until he got frustrated and started to slip up. When he did Lin, twisted again and dug the knife deep into his shoulder. He cried out in pain as he backed off her and cradled his shoulder. Lin stepped up to him and punched him square on the nose, the man dropped unconscious to the ground and Lin retrieved her weapon from the man’s shoulder. 

Lin looked up and thought she saw Amon at the end of the alley. There was no way he would be here but as he stepped forward Lin darted off as fast as she could to get away from him. She turned a corner and skidded to a halt as she saw him there as well, now she knew she was seeing things. Lin growled and held her knife moving to attack the phantom. Just like all the other times before the vision dodged her blows before vanishing into thin air. 

“Damn right, coward.” Lin spat at the phantom of her own mind and paused to take a breath before she moved to find the benders that were hiding nearby. 

Knocking on the back door she was pleased as she saw the family, good she got here on time, her shoulders square under her long coat and what she could of the blood was cleaned off her face. 

“Chief Beifong, I’m so happy to see you.” The father of the family smiled and quickly led her inside making sure they weren’t being watched. 

“I’m afraid I have to be the bringer of bad news. There have been reports of a bender in this household. We need to get you all out of here before Equalist soldiers find us.” She said sternly, back in Chief mode. The family of five nodded and quickly packed up small bags before following Lin out through the back alleyways and secret doors. 

They came to the turn in the sewer system that Lin directed them down but didn’t go further herself. They thanked her and moved to go find whoever was in charge and explain the situation. 

Lin watched them and then caught sight of the team talking in a circle by a large map. They seemed to be arguing and Bolin was crying. Lin found herself starting to take a step forward when a voice inside her stopped her. 

_ What use are you to them? You’re not a bender anymore, they don’t need you getting in their way.  _

Lin recoiled back at the thought, she didn’t even have her armor… she was of more use keeping the people in the streets safe, that was her job anyway. Lin squared her shoulders as she found a cold determination, she would do her job, alone, so she wouldn't put anyone but herself in danger. The Avatar and her friends needed to stay safe, above all else. With one more look to the younger crew Lin smiled sadly and moved to walk back up the path out of the maze of sewers.


	6. Endings

Lin walked through the marketplace, buying some food and supplies. She kept the blood and dirt on her face, helping her hide the scars and helping her blend in to the crowds of the area. There had been no talk of raids for the last few days and Lin hoped she could take some time to rest up and recover from the fights. She had seen several teams of people looking for her, showing people her photo and asking if they’d seen her. Lin could have sworn she even saw Korra slipping around the back alleyways as well. It would make sense if she was working with the homeless village as well. 

She noticed as she purchased an apple that a large man seemed to be looking at her harshly, not knowing if he recognized her but not wanting to take the chance, Lin paid for the apple and then moved to try to lose him in the crowd and slipped down an alley. 

Lin watched the crowd for a moment and when she didn't see him she turned to head down into the maze of back alleys. 

“Beifong!” an angry voice called to her as she moved down the alley. She didn’t give them a chance to keep talking as she started to dart off. “Hey! I have a bone to pick with you!” the sounds of a group running after her. 

Quickly Lin grabbed her knife and as she did a body jumped on her from behind, taking her to the ground. An easy maneuver to get them off but fuck did it hurt to fight. Her knife came up to the large man’s throat as sheer power and training took over. Lin scrambled to her feet and tried to prepare for the next attack. 

Another came to fight her as the first dropped and whoever was attacking her realized she would not be an easy target. A firebender tried to hit her as she fought off the man charging her but she heard the flames in time to twist herself behind the man she was fighting who then took the brunt of the fire from his friend. She drove the knife into the man’s chest as he was distracted with the flame and then moved to throw the knife at the firebender while the man dropped to his knees and fell over dead. The knife landed in the center of the firebender’s forehead and the man dropped as Lin hurried to get the knife. She almost made it but earth flew past her and she raised her arms on instinct to deflect the blow but her bending was gone, she was unable to deflect the next blow and she cried out in pain as a large rock hit her stomach and sent her flying into the wall of the building. 

“Fuck.” she grunted as she moved to escape the onslaught of small stones being tossed at her. As she moved she counted who was here. Three down, Three to go, a water bender caught her off guard as she pulled the water out from her pouch and sent it to grab Lin’s heel, tripping her back to the floor. Lin grunted with pain as she felt her body want to stiffen up but Lin forced herself to move and got out of the way just as a large rock tore up the ground where she was a moment ago. Running fast Lin rushed at the final foe who had yet to show his bending skill, but had a knife on his hip. Her target threw fire at her as she dodged and landed a hard blow to the side of his head with her fist. She stole the knife off him and sliced his throat as she quickly moved to dodge the water bender. 

The police chief then rushed the woman only to be knocked off track by a large rock from her right side. She caught sight of the earthbender forming more large projectiles as she skidded to a halt on her side. Lin tried to stand but a pain in her stomach stopped her and she realized with wide eyes that the water bender had dug the knife into her side while she had landed. 

“Get it over with.” Lin demanded from the final two as she forced herself to lean up on her right arm. She couldn't back down, not now. The pair smiled as they both hit her hard with their final blows. 

Lin couldn't help the scream that was pulled from her chest as three large rocks hit her from different angles and an ice shard dug into her chest. Her world went black as Lin collapsed to the ground, barely breathing as the two surviving criminals smiled and one came to kick her. When Lin didn’t respond the man told his partner that the Chief was dead and they hurried off. 

Lin lay on the ground, vacant green eyes staring at nothing as the gang of criminals left. The alley fell silent as Lin was left to die, alone. 

Korra kicked in the door as the team followed her. They had gotten a report of a sighting of Lin. The small hutch of a house was pitch black. Mako called some fire to his hand to help light up the room. 

In the middle of the room there was a body on the ground. Bolin gasped as the firelight from Mako’s hand lit up the dark grey hair and Korra raced over to her. 

“Lin!” She called to the woman but worry and fear turned to confusion and anger as she rolled her over and the body turned out to not be of Chief Beifong. “What the?” she gasped as she stepped back. Pinned to the woman’s shirt was a note. 

‘All Benders Must Suffer’ 

As Korra stepped back the door slammed shut and gas started to fill the room. 

Asmai and the boys came up to her quickly as they covered their faces. 

“What now?” Mako asked Korra who was staring at the woman in anger and shock. 

Someone had murdered a Lin look-alike to lure them out. An innocent woman was dead, used as bait. 

“Korra!” Mako snapped and she looked around to see shadows of the Equalist soldiers in the midst of the gas. With Korra pissed off and only what looked to be six soldiers, Korra let herself fall into the Avatar state and the team knew this was going to be a quick fight. 

Hours later Lin gasped awake. 

Night had fallen and the alleyway was dark around her. Looking around, Lin wanted to sob as she realized, for what may be the final time, she was alone. Lin coughed and choked as she used the few moments of numbness to pull herself from the rubble of the attack. She collapsed back onto her left side and winced, letting out a long painful wheeze before she fell silent again. The only sound was her gargled gasping breaths as she tried to not choke on blood. Oh she was in trouble now. 

Pain overwhelmed her and made her numb to her own body as she watched the sunset at the end of the alleyway.. Slowly she started to try to move, flexing her fingers and toes as if to check she still could. Lin spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor as she prepared herself to move. A slight shift of her weight and she gritted her teeth against a cry of pain, her arm was most definitely broken, along with a few ribs, and probably everything else. 

“Come on Lin, you aren’t dead yet.” she scolded herself as she shifted again to try to stand up, the thoughts in the back of her head reminding her that she wouldn't be in pain if she just let herself drift off. 

_ You’ve done so much, but no one cares, no one needs you, you’re going to die alone, a bitter old woman.  _

The pit of hopelessness was growing in her stomach and Lin was quickly losing reasons to stop it. No one showed to help, no one she cared about even knew where she was, they may even think she was dead already. But memory stopped the thoughts, something deep within her reminding her of when she was young. She had wanted to be a hero like her mother. 

The small voice came back to ask the question once again.  _ 'At what cost?'  _

This time, Lin finally had an answer, “At any cost. I’d give everything I have a thousand times over, to protect the ones I love.” she whispered to nothing as she smiled gently, it was true and she felt she had proven that. Lin realized that she has proven to herself to be a hero, at least for some…

Hope of her making it out of this alley faded entirety but Lin knew this would be the end of her pain. The end of her story and she hoped that should Korra and her friends win, that she would be remembered as a hero. 

If it was the true hopelessness of the growing darkness sinking into her bones or the fresh wounds making old wounds severe Lin may never find out, but with a final failed attempt to push herself up onto her elbow, Lin fell motionless onto the cold ground. 

Blood oozed from her mouth and several new wounds to stain the tank top and soak the dirt around her.


	7. Grief

Korra stormed back to the village, angrier than ever at how things had been going. Several tips and sightings of Lin had all ended with dead ends or women that weren’t Lin. It had been weeks they were searching! Where was she?!

Punching the makeshift dummybag Korra tried to work out some anger. 

Mako came over to talk with her after a while. 

“Korra, we need to focus on Noatak for right now.” he said, trying to be gentle. “We keep getting sidetracked with looking for Lin, he’s been gaining more ground, taking more benders.” 

Korra kept hitting the rough sack of grains pretending to not listen. Mako sighed deeply. 

“You need to listen to reason. This isn’t helping anyone.” he said a touch more harshly. Korra shot him a harsh glare and moved to shove him. 

“And just accept that Lin is out there alone?! What are we going to tell her when we find her? That we weren’t looking, that we didn’t care?!” She snapped as she shoved him. 

Bolin and Asami moved over to try to break them up. Bolin put a hand on Mako’s shoulder and shook his head to tell him to back off. 

Asmai stood beside Korra knowing that she couldn’t stop her if she wanted to try. She was more there for if a conversation started up. 

“Hey, we all miss Chief Beifong. But we can’t devote all our time to finding her. Why don’t we let the search parties keep an eye out for now and we can focus on Noatak.” Bolin offered. “And we haven’t given up on her, she’ll understand that we had other pressing matters.” 

“You three can do what you want, but I’m not turning my back on her.” Korra growled and turned to keep punishing the bag. 

“We haven’t turned our backs, but what’s the point of finding her if we still haven’t gotten any closer to winning this?” Asami asked gently. “She’ll be even more angry with us if we drag her out of wherever she’s at in the middle of a war.” 

Korra sighed as her fists lowered and her shoulders deflated. “I’m so worried about her… Alone with no bending and she’s been throwing herself into the fight anyway by saving the benders.” Asami moved to put her hand on Korra’s shoulder but Mako beat her to it without realizing. 

“We all are, but we need to help the city before we try to help Chief Beifong. We know she’s alive and knows about this place. But she’s obviously chosen to not come here yet.” Mako pointed out. 

Korra just stood silent as she tried to not cry. She didn’t want to fail Lin, not after all Lin had done for her. 

Gommu poked his head into the conversation. “We’re picking up radio chatter, it seems like it’s been reported that Cheif Beifong was taken down by a gang of benders.” 

The team's heads snapped up to look at him as Korra moved to stand before him. 

“Who reported it?” she asked sternly. 

The team had followed her against her protests. 

“We know you, you aren’t just going to ‘talk’ to him.” Mako hissed. “Leave him alone this will get us all caught.” 

“Only because you all didn’t listen to me when I told you to not follow me.” Korra whispered harshly before she moved to push open the window and slip into the building. 

A single candle lit up the room as a man sat with his back turned towards them. 

“Listen here! Are you the one who says he killed Beifong?” Korra asked in her most intimidating voice. The man didn’t respond and the team crawled in behind Korra as she moved to look at the man. “Hey! I asked you-” the words died on her lips as she saw the deep wounds across the man’s neck. Another note about bender’s needing to be dealt with. 

“What’s wrong?” Mako asked, coming up next to her. 

“He’s dead…” She growled. 

Korra flame kicked the sack down when they returned to their base. 

“Didn’t go over well?” Gommu asked as he sat down to serve the meal. 

“He was dead when we got there.” Asami answered as she sat down and watched Korra beat the shit out of the bag of dirt. 

Eventually Korra stopped punching the now torn bag on the ground. She sat on the floor and decided to try to focus. 

She sat down crossed legged and started to meditate, maybe if she could focus one of the previous Avatars could help her. 

_ Korra found herself standing next to Avatar Aang in a memory.  _

_ He walked through a garden by the Air Temple and came upon a young Lin practicing her earthbending, she was having a difficult time pushing a boulder a little bigger than her.  _

_ Aang watched a moment as Lin went through all the movements and stances perfectly but still couldn’t move the earth before her.  _

_ Korra heard little Lin growl in frustration before rushing the boulder. Trying to push it over by hand. When that didn’t work Lin hit the rock hard and then took a breath to return to her stances.  _

_ “You know, your mother is a pretty strong earthbender, she taught me.” Aang smiled. Lin jumped a touch then an embarrassed expression came to her face as she realized the Avatar had just seen her punch a rock. “Why don’t you ask her for some pointers?”  _

_ Seven year old Lin shook her head. “I need to practice on my own, so I already know when mom wants to spar.” She said sternly and shoved her hands at the rock again but it didn’t budge.  _

_ “Well, maybe I can give you some pointers then?” Aang offered.  _

_ Lin looked to him a moment before smiling wide and nodding. “I’d like that, thank you!” She agreed and moved to let Aang stand next to her. Aang took a steady stance and pulled a boulder about his size from the earth so Lin could see that they were equally matched.  _

_ “You need to be firm in your position. Nothing within you wavering as you focus. Don’t think about sparring your mother, don’t think about anything but wanting that rock to do what you want it to. Because if you’re not focused the rock will do as it wants to and that it will stay in place.” Aang walked her through the movements a few times.  _

_ Lin looked to the rock and closed her eyes to focus before opening them and taking the stance, she shoved out with her hands and this time the boulder went flying across the yard. Lin jumped up out of the stance and smiled wide.  _

_ “You did it!” Aang praised her as he hugged Lin close. Lin was a little stiff, not really liking or used to hugs, Toph was a tough one when it came to anyone touching her. But the child quickly relaxed and hugged the Avatar back tightly. “I knew you could do it, you’re going to be just as good as your mother one day, maybe even better.” He said as he let her go and ruffled her hair gently.  _

_ Lin chuckled “You think so?” she asked her dark green eyes bright with the praise. Aang nodded.  _

_ “Most definitely. I’m so proud of you Lin.” Aang then moved to help Lin with some of her stances and practice more with the boulders.  _

Korra slipped away from the memory as she frowned deeply… so Lin has always been stubborn. Even though Korra stayed in the meditation pose she could feel the warmth of bodies around her and knew her friends were sitting with her. Waiting patiently for when she was done. 

She tried to figure out what Aang meant by showing her the memory. Lin had agreed to his help then but the Chief they had now was so much more stubborn and hard headed. She sighed and tried to focus again but nothing else came to her. No more visions, just a time when the Chief seemed happier. When Aang was there… Korra let her head fall into her hands as she felt tears in her eyes.

As her head dropped she felt gentle hands were on her shoulders and a soft body lean into her side as the team all moved to huddle around for comfort once Korra started to cry. 

Korra felt emotions rise within her, almost a sense of losing a child… maybe the spirit of Aang was mourning the loss of Lin? Maybe the vision was to remind her that not only the team now has lost her but Aang did as well as Tenzin and his family. 

For as cold as that woman could be the world was colder still without her in it. 


	8. Sight

It was dark and warm, wherever Lin was. 

For once Lin didn’t jerk awake. The pleasant dream of a better time putting her more at ease. That coupled with the fact that she wasn’t in pain was enough to tell her she was either dead or safe for now. 

Lin groaned as she shifted awake and opened her eyes to find her vision blurry. 

“Shh, shh, you’re safe Chief Beifong.” a gentle male voice said, but he was sitting at her right side so Lin couldn’t see him just yet. 

“Wh-” her words caught in her throat as she coughed. Her throat was dry and the man carefully helped her sip some water before he returned to sitting where she couldn't see him. From what she could tell from her blurry vision he was a young man, he looked like he was from a water tribe. Glancing around where she could see, Lin so far didn’t see anyone else. 

“Who I am doesn’t matter, you saved my mom when I was young. I thank the spirits I got to you in time to repay you.” as he spoke Lin blinked a few times, Trying to clear her vision of the swirling blur as she turned her head to see him, he was healing her arm with water bending. 

“You’re a healer?” she asked, her voice coming out only above a whisper as she slowly felt like she was coming back to her body. Something about the cool sensation of the water on her skin relaxed her and she let her head rest as she looked at him carefully. The kid couldn't have been older than twenty. She thought back over the decades trying to place him. 

The young man nodded in an answer as he focused on his task. 

“You’ve been out for two days, it's been a lot of work.” he sighed gently as he stopped the water and carefully moved it back into a nearby bucket. “I’m not the best healer but a lot of the bones are close to healed and I took care of the bruising and wounds. You at least won’t die even though you will be in pain.” 

Lin thanked him, her throat still hoarse. She tried to place him as she watched him set the water aside and moved to offer her some bread. She had a long career and had saved a few people, whether directly by hand or indirectly by organizing forces. 

“Avatar Korra is asking around town about you. I haven’t spoken to her yet, you were in no position to be moved and I know they wouldn’t have listened to me.” he explained quickly. Not wanting her to think he had kidnapped her. 

“Good, don’t let anyone know where I am.” Lin said simply as she tore off a piece of the offered bread.

The waterbender looked to her with his head cocked gently in confusion. But he didn't ask and Lin didn't care to answer. 

“How did you find me?” She asked as she moved to sit up. The room spun around her but she refused to sway too badly. Her arm and ribs hurt badly but she could tell they had been healed from how bad it once was. 

“The lady who lived in the house at the alleyway screamed when she got home from work…” the man looked away from her a moment a haunting look crossed his face as he recalled the scene. “It took me a while to figure out where exactly in the alleyway you were. You… I thought you were dead already. But thankfully the spirits weren't ready to take Chief Beifong from Republic City just yet.” He smiled as he looked at her, trying to lift the mood with the words. “I've heard the reports of the benders that make their way down to the village. They all say that you helped them. Korra is worried about you being on your own. I'm sure you've seen the patrols she's set out looking for you.” 

Lin nodded. “Yes, I have been avoiding them.” She looked at him and frowned deeply. “Not ready to meet up with them just yet…” she said, her tone changing. 

_ Not after I failed…  _

“Oh, well I won’t tell them where you are,” Lin was about to thank him but he continued. “But only as long as you promise to come visit me for healing, I may not be a master but with you fighting on the streets you’ll need it.” He said simply. 

Lin smiled, the ultimatum reminding her of Kya, the older waterbender would be pissed if she ever found out what Lin was doing. 

“What’s your name kid?” she asked after a moment, “so I know who to ask for.” 

“Eerit,” the young man smiled and held out his hand to shake Lin’s in greeting. 

“Thank you, Eerit.” Lin said genuinely, taking his hand and shaking it. “If I’m in need of healing I’ll try to find you.” She agreed. 

Lin shifted to lay back on the cot and tried to get some sleep. She would need to relax as much as she could to allow the healing to work properly. Also it felt nice to feel somewhat secure for the first time in a few weeks. Being honest, just not being alone, she felt better already. 

“Promise you’re not gonna kill me in my sleep?” She deadpanned as she relaxed. 

Eerit chuckled gently. “I promise, Chief Beifong.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Lin muttered as she started to fall asleep again. 

Lin spent the next few days in the small room Eerit had at the edge of the homeless village. She made sure to stay out of sight and watched as Korra and the team talked over plans and marked a map. 

Lin rested and worked out on and off and everyday she felt herself get stronger again as the pain ebbed away. She started to feel more herself and had some time to reflect on what had happened to her. Lin had started to come to terms with things, slowly accepting her new life. Through talking with Eerit and watching the families she helped rescue from Amon, Lin realized that she had already done so much, even without her bending. 

Lin sat curled up in the chair by the window, watching as the village bustled about, families doing chores together as benders and non benders shared what they had in the trying times. Bending children taught each other different stances and some of the younger ones played ‘The Avatar’ where a bender of each element available would bend for a non bender who was deemed The Avatar and ‘rescued’ the other kids. Lin smiled at the children as the current game involved Equalists tracking a family, the stories although childish were quite fun to watch play out. Lin was watching how the non bender directed the benders in the attacks and was actually surprised when they got to the ‘house’ and the family was gone. 

Tears filled Lin’s eyes as a young earthbender girl with two long lines drawn on her face appeared and joined the fight. 

“I’m Chief Beifong and I’m going to Kick Your Ass!” the young girl yelled, the use of cuss words gained a stern response form a nearby mother and the girl pouted but then nodded and went back to playing. 

Over the next week or so Lin recovered steadily. She kept watching out the window to see how Korra and the team were doing. They seemed to argue a lot…  _ maybe _ , Lin thought,  _ maybe I could go help them organize forces.  _

Lin sat a moment coming to a decision that once Eerit said she was healed she would go try to rejoin the team. 

Eerit returning pulled Lin from her thoughts as she looked up to greet him. Her small smile faltered at the expression on his face. 

“I saw Korra.” Eerit said softly, putting the food he was able to find away in the cabinet. “She was so upset, the benders that attacked you have reported that you’re dead.” 

Lin’s heart sank at the news. It was for the best, now they won't waste time trying to find her. 

“That’s good, now they can focus on Amon.” Lin said flatly as she turned to face away from Eerit, back out the window to the children playing. All of her plans collapsing around her as she figured she'd go back to helping people on the streets, alone. 

The young man frowned deeply and looked at her a moment, considering the profile of the older woman carefully. 

“You know… ever since you saved my mother from the fire, I’ve always looked up to you. I even had put in an application to join the force just before this whole Equalist shit hit the fan.” He chuckled. “Guess I won’t be getting the job now.” 

Lin felt a small smile form on her lips again. 

“Don’t be too sure, when you get out of this alive, I’m sure they’ll have room on the force for you.” Lin turned to face him as he moved to sit next to her and bring up the water. She held her right arm out, the muscle and bone still aching from being broken. Eerit had said it was almost all healed, but it still hurt like hell. 

“And you?” he asked carefully as he started to bend the water over where the scar was, where the bone had broken skin. He had set it back into place before he started healing it and just removed the split yesterday, the new scar just added to Lin’s growing collection. 

Lin frowned deeply. “What about me? I’m already dead aren’t I?” she asked sternly. “Now I get to keep rescuing benders without needing to run from Korra’s patrols too.” 

Eerit nodded, not arguing as he finished the small healing session and moved to get them some bread and milk. 

“You should be feeling better tomorrow, I’d prefer you to stay another day after to make sure you’re rested but I understand if you need to leave.” He said as he sat at the small table in the room. 

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow.” Lin nodded. “Thank you, Eerit. You’re a good kid.” 

Lin packed up her bags the next day and snuck back out of the village and into the sewers. Eerit watched her go then turned to see Korra and her friends arguing over a map. He sighed knowing he was going to keep up his end of their deal for him to not tell, but watching the friend group grieve over Lin wasn’t going to be easy. 


	9. Reunions

Lin woke slowly, groaning in pain as she rolled over. Sleeping on the ground was never fun, but as she grew older it seemed to hurt more and more. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear Lin made herself stand up and trudged on, fixing some dirt on her face to hide the scars as much as she could. She listened and watched as people around her bustled and whispered. 

It had been a month now since Noatak took the city, and only a few weeks since she left Eerit’s, in that time Lin prevented a few strongholds from taking root in the city as well as helping several dozen or more benders escape safely. 

Lin was definitely more scarred than she was before but hand to hand combat and no easy access to a healer meant a lot more scrapes healed to scars on their own. Lin had made it back to Eerit to keep up her end of the bargain for the larger wounds, broken bones, stab wounds and the like. He was always pleasant when he saw her and gave her updates on the team's movements so she could help and avoid as needed. 

Lin was brought from her thoughts and slowed her pace as she passed an open window with the radio playing. 

A rally would be held tonight. Amon had a demonstration planned. Lin’s eyes widened as she realized she hadn't seen Korra in a while.

“No,” she whispered to herself as she assumed the worst and moved to hurry down the streets. She needed to get to that rally. 

The night of the rally Lin snuck into the building and hid until she saw Equalist soldiers pass. 

“Amon wants to guard the prisoners, he says to be ready for a fight.” the larger man said as he moved on. “Go make sure the supplies are getting loaded up.” The smaller man nodded and stopped to turn around. 

Lin tackled the man as soon as he was alone and sunk the knife into his neck before dragging the body into the room behind them. She quickly got changed into the uniform. Lin smiled as she slipped on the glove and watched it crackle with power. She stepped out and started walking in the direction the soldier was headed. Lin made it two steps before another goon rounded the corner. 

_ My turn motherfucker  _

Lin smiled to herself as she charged the man and hit him with the new weapon in her hand. As she activated the weapon and attacked the man gasped and collapsed to the floor as he was electrocuted. 

“I can get used to this.” She smiled and took the weapons off the newly fallen goon before storing the soldiers in the room and starting her patrol of the building. 

When she would walk by armed Equalists she would wait until they'd passed her then take them out from behind and lock them in the rooms off the halls. She needed to clear the way for if the team showed up. She had no doubt they would but they didn't know how many men Noatak had fighting for him. 

It was only a few minutes to the rally and Lin saw a man standing guard at a door. That was strange. She hadn't seen one guarding a door. With a soft gasp Lin remembered. That was the guard who spoke of prisoners. Lin moved to walk past him in the hall, hoping to find Korra. As she did she heard a baby crying in the room the man was guarding. Lin’s heart sank as she realized who the prisoners actually were. Acting quickly Lin turned and went to attack the guard but he had noticed the shift in her demeanor and was ready for an attack. He swatted away Lin’s blow and landed a hit of his own to her gut. 

Lin grunted but attacked him with a hard flurry of blows. The guard growled as he grabbed her by the back of the hood she had stolen and slammed her into the wall. Lin gasped in pain as she felt the hit crack her shoulder. 

“Gah!” She grunted and dropped, leaving the hood in the man's hand and used the moment to sweep his leg and knock him off balance. Her plan was a partial success. He landed hard next to her but when she moved to grapple him he kicked her hips and she hit the wall hard again. Her vision swam for a second too long and she barely dodged a blow aimed for her face. He then pinned her to the wall, a knife getting closer to her neck than she liked. Lin struggled to fight him off as he steadily moved the knife closer to her. 

Just as she felt the cold steel biting into her neck, Lin growled, getting her feet under her and using her legs to force the guard back. Pinning him to the wall opposite the door and grabbing his thigh with the shock weapon on her hand. 

The man cried out shortly before collapsing to the floor. Lin brought her hand to her neck and pulled it back to see blood on her fingers. 

“Great,” she sighed and made sure the wound was not deep enough to be dangerous before moving to open the door. 

Lin frowned as she looked to the lock and then steadied herself on her feet. Shifting her weight and hitting the sweet spot Lin kicked open the door and stepped into the dark room. 

As the light from the hall shone into the room Pema was shocked to see the silhouette of Lin Beifong in the doorway. 

“Lin!?” she asked as she stood happy to see her. “Oh Lin!” Pema hurried over to her and pulled her in for a hug. Lin was stiff and didn’t move to hug her back, never having been one to like hugs. But Lin didn’t push Pema away so the shorter woman took that as a win. “We were so worried!”

“Hi, Pema. Are you okay? What happened? Where are Tenzin and the kids?” Lin asked, wanting to get right to the point. Pema stepped back and held Rohan closer. 

“We found a small island to hide on but then Tenzin radioed into talk to Korra and Amon tracked the signal.” Pema explained. “We’ve only been captured for three days and he’s going to take their bending at the rally.” 

“Do you know where-” Lin was interrupted by screams sounding from the large room the rally was being held in, that must be the team. Lin quickly grabbed Pema’s elbow and led her from the room. 

“Go down this hall, don’t stop, it will take you out of the building through the side.” Lin instructed before she turned towards the screams. 

“Lin!” Pema grabbed her upper arm to stop her. “Lin- I- thank you… and I expect to see you at dinner tonight when this is all over. The kids want to see you.” 

Sorrow of uncertainty shown in both the women’s eyes. Neither of them knew if the other would make it out alive this time. 

“Tell them I said to stay safe, for longer than a month this time.” Lin said, looking to Pema and Rohan before smiling gently. Lin looked back to Pema, not wanting to waste time as the sounds of a crowd grew louder. “Go,” she said sternly as she pulled the hood back on and hurried down the hall towards the commotion. 

Lin easily took out guards as she ran down the halls. No one suspected her until it was too late, especially in the chaos. Lin moved into the crowd and started to try to take down people still fighting for the Equalists. She took down a few of the masked attackers and directed the civilians on how to get out safely. 

One of the guards saw her taking down the goons. He pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed Lin’s arm roughly before she could react. She hadn’t heard him coming due to the chaos and hadn't seen him as he came up on her right side. 

“And who are you?” he growled as he started to drag her away from the fight. Lin twisted and tried to shock him with the glove but he grabbed the weapon and twisted her arm painfully. Lin gasped in pain as she brought her fist around to punch the man in the throat. He choked at the hit and let her go. Lin darted down the halls and heard him storming after her. 

“Get Her!” she heard him yell and suddenly all eyes in the halls were on her. 

Lin did her best to fight them off but she was outnumbered and overrun. Soon they had her on her knees, arms held behind her back. The press of the electric weapon on her shoulder was the last Lin felt before she screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. She could see someone step forward to remove her mask through blurry vision before her world fell to black. 


	10. Cages

Once Noatak was revealed for what he was and ran off the crowd erupted into a riot. People stormed the Equalist soldiers as a good portion of them tried to regroup and escape the mayhem. 

Tenzin and the kids ran down the halls they had been dragged through only to run into Pema and Rohan running their way. 

“Pema!” Tenzin called ecstatic to see his wife and youngest safe. “How did you escape?”

“It was Lin, she got us out, then went after the soldiers.” Pema said as she tried to calm Rohan. 

Tenzin looked at her a moment, his eyes showing deep emotion. Even after all that happened between them Tenzin loved Lin, he grew up with her and Pema had accepted early on in Lin coming back into their lives that they were always going to be special to each other. Pema also realized that no one else understood the burden of their parent’s shadows... 

“We’ll find her.” Pema whispered gently. “She couldn’t have gone far. Let's get the kids somewhere safe” 

“Come with us.” Korra said as she and Mako came down the hall. The family did so and Korra led them down the tunnels to the camp. 

As the group came back together in the underground tunnels no one seemed to be happy that they had won. 

They spoke about what each other found and what happened catching everyone up to date. Tenzin told them about how Lin had held off Noatak and his forces and how several weeks later they saw another airship and weren’t able to escape. 

Korra told them about Amon intercepting their communications and how they had been keeping low in the homeless community. Then about what happened. How Lin had been killed and then more recently how Korra lost her bending but that somehow unlocked her Airbending. 

“Lin isn’t dead, she helped me escape but she ran off to the fight before I found Tenzin.” Pema told her side of the story. The team looked to her quickly, confusion shining in their eyes. 

“You saw Chief Beifong?” Mako frowned deeply. “Are you sure?” 

Pema nodded. “She was in an Equalist uniform, she was working undercover.” 

The young adults all looked to each other as Korra’s shoulders fell. 

“We thought she was dead…” she whispered to no one as she realized they had stopped looking for Lin while she was still out there trying to help them. They had turned their backs on her. 

As the meeting came to a close they decided to go back to the surface and take control of the crowd and see if they could find Lin. While the others dispersed to their own plans for the rest of the day, Asami stepped up to Korra and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” she whispered. 

“Not until Lin is home this time.” Korra said sternly, ignoring the real question. 

Lin groaned as she woke to a hand slapping her jaw. 

“Glad to see you’re awake.” a harsh female voice said as Lin blinked open her eyes. 

When Lin woke fully she realized where she was at. Lin was in a dimly lit room, sitting in a hard wooden chair. Her wrists tied together behind her back pinched between herself and the back of the chair. Her ankles were tied to the chair legs. She looked up to see a woman in the Equalist gear and a metal baton in her hands. Lin recognized the weapon as the same from Noatak’s right hand man, she guessed this woman got a significant promotion when Amon and his henchmen fell. Lin tested the ties and found they were very much tight. 

Lin smirked as she knew what was about to happen. She prepared herself for the worst. 

“Make no mistake, you’re going to tell us everything you know, Chief Beifong.” the woman stepped forward. “But I know how much of a hard ass you are, so I won't waste time.” with that she brought the baton down across Lin’s face hard. The electricity was off and as Lin spat blood at the woman’s shoes she was sure it was off so she wouldn't pass out too soon. 

Lin looked up at the leader and gave her a bloody grin. Still she kept her silence, not even crying out as she was hit again. 

The new leader was not lying when she said she wouldn’t waste time, the hits kept coming and Lin was sure her ribs were broken again as well as her leg. Although Lin stayed quiet, she couldn't stop the cry of pain as her leg was broken.

“Shili, I think she’s had enough,” A man said as he stepped up. Lin’s head rolled on her shoulders as she leaned back and let her head fall onto the back of the chair. Pain was becoming overwhelming as she focused on breathing. 

The leader, Shili, lowered the baton before activating the electric current and hitting Lin with the shock. A cry of pain was pulled from Lin as she was hit this time and then she slumped in the chair. 

Hours later the crowd was under control and the Equalists that still fought them had been arrested but even after searching the entire building there was no sign of Lin. 

“Where is she!?” Korra snapped as she kicked over crates in the room they were searching. It had been only a few hours since Lin went missing and Korra searched the building while Tenzin and the others questioned civilians that attended the rally. 

“Well let's hope not in those.” Asami said flatly as the wooden boxes splintered under Korra’s heel. 

“Ha ha.” Korra deadpanned as she shot Asami a glare. 

“Look, Korra, we’ll find her…” 

“We’ve been saying that for months!” Korra argued. “We still haven’t gotten any closer to finding her! Especially now since we wasted so much time thinking she was dead.” 

“Maybe we have to face the fact that Chief Beifong doesn’t want to be found.” Asami snapped back. “We have gotten so many reports of her alive and fighting before, maybe she’s finding Noatak and taking him out for good.” 

Korra shot her another glare as Asami pointed out that Noatak was still at large. 

“Fine,” Korra scowled. “Maybe she’s doing the Real Work!” she huffed. “I still would feel a lot better working with her than not knowing where she is. Especially without her bending…” 

Asami sighed. “Bending isn’t everything, you saw the damage she can leave behind. She’s survived this long, if she wanted to see us she would have by now.” 

Lin gasped as ice cold water was splashed onto her face to wake her. The water seeped down into her shirt and pants as she took a few ragged breaths and looked around. Sure enough she was in the same brownish grey room, telling her she was underground. She was also tied to the same chair so she assumed that this would be how she would be left for the majority of her time here. 

Shili stood before her, the baton in hand as she looked down at Lin. 

Lin rolled her eyes and leaned back as much as she could into the chair. The new Equalist leader did have a good power stance, and a muscular figure was only semi hidden by the full body soldier outfits, and the anger and frustration in her eyes was the best finishing touch. This woman lost everything she believed in when Noatak was proven a fake and Lin knew they were grasping at straws to find Korra, although what they would do with her Lin didn’t know nor did she want to think on it too hard. 

The room sat in silence waiting for the other to break. Lin soon found out Shili’s breaking point was much shorter than she expected. The leader only waited in silence a minute before bringing the baton down across Lin’s face harshly.  _ Not wasting any time, _ Lin smiled. 

The only reaction they got from Lin was a mouthful of blood spat at their feet and a harsh chuckle. This was going to be easy. Impatient people made the worst interrogators. Lin knew she would be killed out of frustration before she even would start to think of saying a word. 

Lin looked up at Shili and flashed a charming smile, teeth full of blood as she sat back in the chair. A million things on the tip of her tongue to say but she bit them back. Talking would only encourage Shili. 

Shili growled in frustration as the Chief nonchalantly sat back in the chair like it was nothing. Like she wasn’t being tortured! 

“Stand her up.” Shili instructed and the two closest guards stepped forward. They pulled on Lin’s upper arms to make her stand. She was unsteady on her feet, having her ankles tied to the chair and her leg broken. She winced as she was forced to put pressure on her wounded leg and tried to shift off from it. 

“You know what we want. Tell us where the Avatar is-” the words were oh too familiar. Shili moved close as she made her demands and Lin spat blood in her face as she stepped one step too close. 

The room seemed to fall deadly still as Shili wiped the blood and spit from her face. “Fine.” Shili growled. “Put her in the ice box. She may be more willing to talk after she cools down.” 

With that the baton pressed firmly against Lin’s chest and was activated. Lin grunted with the shock and collapsed in the guards’ arms. 


	11. Breaking I

That night the team all sat around Tenzin’s table as they silently ate dinner. They had cleared out the building of Noatak’s men and had done some cleaning up of the place. Now they all settled into the dining room for a meal. 

What should have been a victory meal to celebrate taking back the city was spent in silence. 

The silence rang heavy in the air but the cold empty spot at the table sat between Ikki and Meelo and the tired eyes of Korra seemed to be the largest elephant koi in the room. The two kids had argued over who would get to sit next to Lin at dinner, excited to hear that she was okay and had rescued their mother. 

They all wanted to see her again. 

Now the empty spot only served as an ever present reminder of the dwindling hope that Lin made it out of the rally. 

For a majority of the meal the only sound in the room was the sound of utensils scraping across plates as the group ate. Asami looked up as she heard a sniffle from the kids and a second later the silence was broken by Ikki breaking down into weeping sobs. The stress of what happened at the rally and the absence of Lin all too much for her. 

Bolin and Jinora were quick to move to her side and comfort Ikki even as tears started to form in their own eyes. 

“It'll be okay Ikki, we'll get her back.” Korra promised gently. Ikki curled into Jinora’s hug as Bolin and Meelo joined in to make it a group hug around Ikki. 

Pema looked to Tenzin as he silently stood and moved to leave the room. He needed a moment alone. Pema looked after him sadly, she knew what Lin meant to him. Asami wiped her tears off her cheeks quickly, not wanting to draw attention to herself as the table devolved into teary eyes and sniffles. 

Lin shivered violently, her jaw shook and made a noticeable warble to every breath. She had woken up and felt just about frozen to death. The water had frozen her shirt so even the clothing she had on served no protection against the cold. 

Lin tried to sit up only to wince and collapse at the pain in her chest and she knew she couldn't run on her leg anyway… even if she could make it out of here. Lin curled up into herself and tried to keep her breathing steady as her body ached from the abuse and now the constant tightness of the shivering. 

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander a little. She thought back to Pema hugging her in the warehouse. While they were civil with each other Lin had never even so much as shook her hand or waved hello to the woman. Pema had always been… distrustful of Lin. Tenzin had been her partner for years before Pema came along, but Lin had come to terms with the breakup long ago. Now she was just glad to have her childhood friend back. 

For Pema to hug her, something must have changed in the woman’s mind. 

Lin was pulled from her thoughts as the door opened. 

“Boss wants to see you again.” a large man said with a smirk and grabbed Lin’s hair to drag her from the icy room. Lin gritted her teeth in pain as she was dragged down the halls by her hair and dropped in the middle of the floor. 

Lin tried to sit up but still found she couldn’t so she lay on her side in the dirt and smiled at Shili. Still she stayed silent. Her hands were still tied behind her back and her legs together as she felt the heat of the room start to warm her. Shili nodded to someone off Lin’s right side and a hard boot connected with her back. Lin cried out as she felt the pain explode from her lower back and she was kicked across the floor. 

As her rolling came to a stop she felt her leg throb with pain as her back stung from the hit. The man followed her and another hard kick to her stomach sent her the other way across the room. Lin hit the wall this time before slumping to the ground. Shili moved over to Lin and made her sit up before taking her chin roughly. 

“Ready to talk, Chief?” She cooed. 

Lin spat blood in Shili’s face. 

“I won’t tell you anything.” Lin hissed, finally breaking her silence. 

Shili growled as she slammed Lin’s head into the ground and kicked her chest harshly. Lin cried out as she felt the wind get knocked out of her and gasped for breath through the pain. 

The larger man then came over and dragged Lin back away from the wall before continuing to kick her around like a ball. 

Korra flew over the city watching for any sign of Equalist activity. It had been a week now and there was still no sign of Lin. She landed next to Tenzin as they completed their search. 

“Still no sign of her?” Asami asked as she came up to them. 

“No, no sign of anything, it's like they vanished.” Korra frowned deeply. 

They looked up as they saw a waterbender about Korra’s age run up to them. 

“Avatar Korra, Councilman Tenzin!” he called as he came up to them. “I overheard- Hi I’m Eerit, and I overheard the freed benders talk about an ice room they kept the firebenders in. There's only one place cold enough to have good ice rooms that they would have had access to.” 

“Where is it?” Tenzin asked, jumping at the lead. He and Korra had been too busy with the search to think to question the benders being freed by the other teams. 

“Under the cove, I know a way in but we’ll need earthbending...” he said as they moved off to gather the team. 

Lin had no idea how long she was in the room. No sunlight to tell her the time and she guessed they were irregular with their torture sessions to make sure she didn’t catch on to a rhythm for timing. She lost count of how many times they beat her. More and more torture sessions, being kicked around the room, abused, and cut repeatedly but through it all Lin didn’t say another word, although she couldn’t stop her cries of pain any longer. 

Lin woke in the icy room again, she growled low as she felt the pain of the abuse. She saw a pool of frozen blood under her and assumed her nose must be broken again. But as she woke she started to cough on the blood and realized with a creeping fear that the blood around wasn’t a nose bleed. Lin sighed in relief, knowing that it would be over soon enough. 

Once again the larger man dragged her by her hair to the torture room down the hall and kicked her across the floor. 

“Fuck,” Lin whimpered as she landed hard.  _ Please! please stop!  _ She wanted to plead, they had already damaged her enough to kill her and they had stopped asking questions a few sessions ago. She was sure they were just waiting for her to break now. She didn’t have any information for them but with her refusing to talk they were grasping for anything. 

Shili moved over and grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of Lin’s head and forced the Chief to sit up and face her. 

“Aren’t you tired Beifong?” the woman teased. “Don’t you want this to end? All the pain?” with that Shili pulled out a dagger and stabbed Lin’s shoulder. Lin screamed in pain as Shili pulled her head back at the same time to stop Lin from wriggling in her hands. “You know how this works.” Shili’s tone took a dark edge. 

Lin panted gently, she wanted to break, to give them what they wanted and beg them to stop. She was tired and in so much pain. She looked to the woman with blurry vision. Her mind started to fog with the agony her body was in. 

Lin knew it would be easier to just give them what they wanted so she could die. She thought back over her life, everything she had done… who she had become. Lin’s stubbornness wouldn't let her give up now. She would be strong till the end. Lin gasped for air, trying to breathe through the pain as she looked to the leader and mustered what was left of her defiance. 

Lin gave her a beautiful, charming smile. “I’m Lin Beifong, and I’m going to kick your ass” she breathed, her throat not letting her get out much more than a whisper. 

Shili growled and tossed Lin aside to let the other kick her again. Lin screamed in pain and her world fell into darkness as she felt herself hit the wall once again.


	12. Breaking II

Eerit lead the way down the tunnels. 

“I found this place with my friends when I was a kid.” he turned and they found themselves at a dead end. “Bolin, can you move this wall?” 

Bolin nodded and stepped up. He took a firm stance and pulled the wall away revealing a tunnel behind it. 

The team with Tenzin moved in and hurried down the halls. They all stopped as they heard a scream of agony echo the halls then silence. Looking to one another the team winced, that sounded like Lin… They quickly hid as they saw a large man walk from the room down the hall. Their hearts soared then sank quickly as the team saw Lin limp and barely breathing in the man’s arms. The man then dumped her into an ice room down the hall. 

Once he was around the corner the team hurried to the door. Mako started to firebend to try to melt the lock until they could open it but Asami stopped him and used the hand weapon on the keypad next to the door. The code pad short circuited and the door swung open a moment later. 

“Good work.” He nodded. 

The team froze in place as the door opened to reveal Lin. She was laying on the floor of the ice room. Her face bloodied and bruised, open wounds across her neck and chest bled onto the floor. Her hands were tied behind her back and her shoulders were very much dislocated and her left leg fell at an awkward angle as well. More than likely broken. Her clothes hung on her oddly and looked like they had been haphazardly pulled over her just before being tossed into the freezing room. 

Bolin felt his stomach turn at the sight. Mako moved into the room and quickly undid the ties on Lin’s hands. Mako and Bolin then moved to carefully lift Lin between them and the group started back towards the exit. Lin was limp in their arms, her legs dragging behind them as her head lulled freely on her shoulders. She was cold to the touch due to the ice room and they almost worried she was already dead. 

As the team turned the corner they found the guard stood in their way with a baton in his hand as several more Equalists came up behind them. Not many were left but there were enough it would be a challenge. 

Korra whistled loudly as Bolin pulled up a leaning wall around Lin to protect her while they fought. 

Eerit and Tenzin fought side by side as they stayed by Lin, not leaving her unguarded even behind the small shelter Bolin pulled up for her. 

Korra and Asami worked together to take out a few of the Equalists and then turned to help Mako and Bolin with the large man who had put Lin in the iced room. 

He landed a few good hits but was outnumbered as one by one the team regrouped to fight him as the rest of the men went down. 

A good hit sent Asami flying as she yelled and hit the wall. Shili came from around the corner and grabbed Asami by the hair and held her up, knife to her throat. Asami gasped and froze as she felt the knife, still wet with Lin’s blood, on her throat. 

“I suggest you surrender.” Shili said sternly as everyone stopped the fight to see the scene. 

Korra growled as she lowered her fists looking Asami in the eyes. Asami met Korra’s eyes directly and blinked once telling Korra she understood, waiting for the signal. 

“Fine,” Korra said sternly as she moved to step forward as she did Naga turned the corner and everyone watched in horror as the polar-bear dog roared as she bit down into the large man’s head and easily crushed his skull. 

Shili, in her shock, didn't notice Asami pressing the electric glove against her thigh until it was too late and Shili cried out as she fell to her knees. 

“No!” Shili cried as Asami moved away from her quickly, wiping the line of blood from her neck horrified to think about who it could have belonged to. Korra gently touched her elbow and Asami nodded, quickly loading Lin and Eerit onto Naga’s back and raced off to get back to the Air Temple. 

A few minutes after Asami and Eerit arrived with Lin the rest of the team followed. 

Eerit was fast at work, resetting Lin’s bones and healing the wounds that were severe. He worked without stopping for the rest of the night and it was noon the next day when he finally came out of the room, everyone was waiting in the halls. They all looked to him as he closed the door behind him. 

“She’s not out of danger yet, my healing can only do so much… but she’s not dying anymore.” he said, they all could tell by his tone that he was worn out. “I’m going to get something to eat, then I’ll continue working.” The determination in his voice wasn’t one to argue with and they all nodded quietly. Small whispers and soft ‘Thank you’s sounded from everyone as Eerit moved to the kitchen. 

Eerit had done his best over the next few days to keep Lin stable although he wasn’t a talented healer he knew enough to keep the old chief from dying. 

Everyone snuck in on their own time to see how Lin was doing.

Lin hadn’t woken up yet but they all wanted to see her anyway. Tenzin and Pema told the kids not to go in just for a day or two, Lin was hurt, bad, and they didn’t want them to see her that way. 

One day close to nightfall Ikki slipped into the room and snuck up to Lin’s bed. 

“Lin?” she asked quietly. “uh, Chief Beifong.” she corrected herself. Ikki carefully climbed into the bed next to the woman. 

Ikki studied the old woman’s features, discolored from the bruises but Eerit had been able to keep the swelling down. The child gently poked the old woman’s face, half hoping to wake her, half checking to see if she was dead. To Ikki’s relief Lin’s face was warm and a slightly deeper breath from the Chief seemed to tell Ikki that Lin was aware of her. 

“I want to say thank you.” Ikki whispered. “For everything. I hope when I grow up I can be a hero like you…” she grabbed Lin’s hand with both of hers and sat for a while letting herself cry. Even when Lin was out cold Ikki felt safe with her around. 

Tenzin came into the room while Ikki was crying and gently put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Ikki-” 

“I know, she needs her rest but, I wanted to talk to her.” Ikki whispered. 

“I was going to ask how you two are doing?” Tenzin smiled gently. “Is she the same?” Ikki nodded as she carefully set Lin’s hand down back on the bed. 

“She hasn’t moved…” the young girl brushed the tears off her cheeks with the heels of her hands. She leaned into her father welcoming his warm hug as they watched Lin for a moment. 

“It's about time for you to get some sleep Ikki.” he broke the silence after a minute more. Ikki nodded and moved to leave the room with Tenzin. 

Tenzin kept a closer eye on Lin’s room knowing the kids were sneaking in now. 

Over the next two days whenever he couldn’t seem to find them on the island he always found them in with Lin. 

Ikki would be talking and gently toying with Lin’s fingers as she spoke about the trip on the flying bison after Lin left, the rally and what they were doing now. All the friends she made in the Village. 

Jinora would just sit quietly, her hand barely touching Lin’s as she sat almost meditating.. 

And Meelo, he would go in and curl up on the bed next to Lin, either sleeping or poking the scars on her face and telling tall tales about the adventures he imagined gave her those scars. 

Tenzin would always go sit or stand with them, answering any questions they had - within reason, he wasn't there to spill secrets - and help the kids process the grief and emotions that came with the events of the last few months. 


	13. Home

It had been four days now and this time it was Korra who now sat beside the bed they had Lin laid on. They had almost lost her a few times as Eerit tried to stabilize the deadly damage, the bruises were mostly ignored in favor of the deep wounds and breaks that were… coming along… slowly. Tired eyes looked to the once earthbender with grief and pain. 

“I’m so sorry Lin, if only I had gotten to you sooner.” She whispered to the unconscious woman. Quick footsteps in the halls caught Korra’s attention. 

“I got your message and came as soon as I could.” a breathless voice said from behind Korra. 

Korra turned and was relieved to see Kya running full sprint into the room. She was closely followed by Tenzin and the kids. Thank the Spirits! Kya was the best healer next to Katara and Korra knew Lin would be alright with Kya here. 

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate you being here.” Korra said as she stood up. “Lin is hurt bad, I'm sure Tenz-” Korra stopped as Kya’s eyes went wide with shock and worry at the state of her oldest friend. Kya felt her heart rip into pieces and wanted to collapse to her knees when she saw Lin and the condition she was in. The next few moments passed in silence as she watched, holding her own breath to try to catch Lin’s. 

“Lin…” She breathed gently, she hadn’t seen her for years and now to be greeted by this... “How did this happen?” Kya asked, her voice started off soft but grew angry and rough as she moved to kneel next to the woman. She looked Lin over as Korra explained. 

“I need to get her home, now.” Kya said sternly as she started grabbing the things around she would need to use for a safe transfer of Lin. “My mother and I need to work fast.” 

Korra nodded and started to help her get ready. 

Eerit hurried to help them, explaining to Kya what the injuries he had worked on were and how many he suspected she still had. 

Jinora and Ikki took the lead of controlling the flying bison as Kya and Eerit kept Lin stable in the saddle. 

“I wanted to go too.” Meelo crossed his arms. 

“I know but we need you here. You’re too young to go without us yet.” Pema said softly. “We’ll meet up with them soon.”

Lin felt cold, it was the only thing she could think. It was cold but for the first time in who knows how long, she wasn't in pain. Suddenly a warm hand brushed her forehead and her face winced away from the touch. 

“Lin?” that voice, it sounded so far away. Lin tried to focus on it, wanting desperately to open her eyes. To confirm who was talking to her.“Lin, you’re okay, you’re safe.” The words were soothing even as Lin couldn’t bring herself from the darkness holding her. Slowly Lin felt herself fade back into the void as she heard the voice fade further and further away. 

Maybe, she was dying… 

The next thing Lin was aware of was warmth and voices talking, it sounded like from the other side of a door. She groaned gently as she grew aware of how much she hurt. Lin frowned as the voices grew closer and she forced herself open her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light in the room and looked around. She was laying in a soft bed, half sat up with pillows to keep the pressure of her ribs off her lungs as she recovered. 

Lin’s gaze landed on the people talking on the other side of the room. Her heart soared as tears filled her eyes, Kya, and Katara! 

“Ky-” she tried to call her, wanting to collapse in her old friend’s arms and break down. She choked on a dry throat and started to cough. The two women looked to Lin quickly and hurried over to help her. 

“Lin!” Kya already had tear stains on her face as she grabbed Lin’s hand and helped her sip on some water. “Lin, I thought I lost you.” 

_ ‘You may have’ _ a small voice whispered to Lin, who was she to know if this was heaven or not, if this was what happened in the afterlife, a dream… 

Katara came over and smiled gently. “You gave us quite the scare Little Linny.” she said as she sat down by Lin’s knees. “Careful, you’ve been out for a few days.” Lin rolled her eyes at the nickname but the sense of home it brought to her was worth it this time. 

Lin coughed after she was done gulping down the water. “How did you find me?” she whispered as her gaze locked onto Kya. 

“Eerit figured out where they were holding you, he was able to keep you alive then sent you my way to finish healing.” Kya smiled gently, tears still fell from her chin as she looked to Lin. “I was so worried… you, you don’t look too good.” 

Lin scoffed weakly. “Thanks Kya, real compliment.” she deadpanned as she lay back and relaxed some. 

Kya smiled gently at the quip but worry still darkened her eyes. 

“We-” 

The moment was interrupted by Ikki running into the room. 

“Lin!” the young girl called happily as she ran over and jumped on the bed throwing her arms around Lin’s neck in a huge hug. Jinora followed closely but tried to pry Ikki off Lin. 

Kya watched as Lin grimaced in pain for a half moment, she was about to tell Ikki to let her go. But before Kya could butt in, Lin smiled gently and actually hugged Ikki back before she waved for Jinora to join. 

Tears filled Jinora’s eyes as she moved to join Ikki in the hug. 

“We missed you so much.” Ikki sobbed as the girls curled up to Lin’s sides and started to relax through their tears. 

“I missed you kids too.” Lin said her shoulders squaring some as she had someone to put the Chief face on for. Kya saw the change in Lin’s posture and frowned gently. Lin was recovering from several ordeals, yet she still put on a brave face for others who needed it. “Is everyone else okay?” She asked looking up to Kya and Katara. 

Kya looked down for a moment. “He got to Korra, he took her bending but unlocked her airbending. She’s pretty shaken up…” she explained. “But other than that everyone else is safe and the city is recovering just fine.” Kya’s voice took a tone and Katara realized she was upset about something. 

Katara moved to stand and tapped the kids’ shoulders “Come along, let's go get a hot meal together so we can eat.” She suggested. Ikki and Jinora sadly nodded and moved to slide off the bed. 

Kya looked to Lin once they left. The look of pain and anger in her light blue eyes told Lin that she was in trouble. 

“Eerit and the others all told me what you did. How could you have been so reckless?” She asked, the fear of what could have happened making her voice harsher than she wanted. 

“I had to do my job, I’m still Chief of Police.” Lin said sternly. “I’m not going to apologize for doing my job.” The words tasted eerily familiar. 

The tears in Kya’s eyes almost made her reconsider. 

“I don’t-” Kya frowned. “Spirits Lin! You always jump in the way of danger and it almost killed you this time.” 

“It’s almost killed me a few times. Why is now any different?” Lin argued. She winced as an angry breath stretched her chest a touch too much. “Be mad if you want, I didn’t ask you to handle the aftermath, I was willing to die-”

“But what if we’re not willing to lose you?” Kya interrupted. Lin paused looking to her a moment. 

“That's not-” Lin fell silent as she looked away from Kya, she didn’t have an argument, Kya was entitled to her own opinion, even if it was ridiculous. Lin was too tired to fight. 

“Not what? Not important? Those kids love you Lin, mom, Bumi, Tenzin…. me… we love you Lin, and you’re going to have to get used to that at some point.” Kya’s voice softened. “We’ll talk more later, you get some rest.” she whispered as she moved to leave the room. 

Lin looked out the window to the snow storm as she tried to relax and tears of relief fell off her jaw. 

She was safe, Lin had made it home.


	14. Walls

As the weeks went by in recovery Lin let her guard down around Kya only once or twice. Only Kya and Katara saw her struggle to take a step or wake screaming from a nightmare. As soon as anyone else was around Lin would square her shoulders and force herself to show no weakness. Kya hated seeing her putting on a brave face even when she knew she was hurting. 

Kya helped Lin into some pajamas and checked up on her leg. 

The silence wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't pleasant either. Not since their fight the first day Lin woke up. 

“Lin,” Kya said softly, deciding to break the silence. “I- I think we need to talk.” 

Lin looked to her a moment before nodding once and shifting to stiffen her back. 

“What about?” She asked flatly, falling into Chief mode. 

“About that.” Kya sighed. “About you hiding your emotions from everyone. Only mom and I know how much you've struggled but you still won't even talk to us about it.” Kya looked to her as she sat on the bed at Lin’s hip. “You don't have to be such a hardass, you're recovering, you have every right to feel however you do. But you can't keep bottling it Lin, it'll do much more damage that way.” 

Lin couldn't hold Kya’s worried gaze as she looked out the window to the snow. “I'm fine. It was a tough few months but I'm fine…” she said, forcing her voice to stay even. 

“Lin,” Kya sighed, desperate for Lin to let her in. “Lin your bending was stolen from you, I can't imagine how that-” 

Lin’s face fell instantly into a hard scowl. “Get out.” 

“What?” Kya was shocked at the sudden change. She hit a nerve she should have realized was there, and oh boy did Lin push back once she felt vulnerable. “No Lin we-” 

“I said Get Out! Now!” Lin turned to face Kya, her dark green eyes full of pain and anger. 

Tears filled Kya’s eyes but she looked away from Lin before they could fall. The older water bender scowled as she blinked back the tears. She looked back to Lin, meeting her eyes in a steadfast gaze. 

“You can lash out all you want, Lin. We’re not children anymore and I'm not afraid of your emotions.” Kya said sternly. “You're not alone and you can be pissed at me all you want but I won't let you run away from help.” 

Lin's scowl deepened as she turned back to the window. “I want you to leave.” She said sternly, trying once more.

Kya shook her head. “We don't have to talk, but you are not alone and I won't leave you because you yelled at me.” Kya knew she was taking a risk. When they were kids and Lin wanted someone gone the ground under them would turn on a wheel and suddenly they would be three yards away from her. But they weren't children anymore and Kya was ready to take the anger and emotional bristles Lin would put out until she got to the root of the problem. 

Lin said nothing else for the rest of the night. Eventually she fell asleep in the bed, relaxing into the pillows. Kya fell asleep as well, bent from a chair to rest her head on the bed at Lin’s hip. She promised she wouldn't leave her alone when she was angry and emotional and Kya intended to keep that promise. 

Lin twitched as she slept, the nightmare bringing back memories and pain from her past. 

Kya shifted at the second violent twitch. She sat up and stretched her back out before looking at Lin. 

“Lin?” She asked gently. Lin whimpered in her sleep, her hands twitching as if she was trying to bend. 

“Lin,” Kya said, her voice a touch sterner as she touched Lin's face. 

Lin jolted awake at the touch and slapped Kya’s hand away with a surprisingly powerful hit. “Get off me!” She yelled harshly, still not realizing where she was. 

“Lin, you're safe.” Kya said softly as she sat next to the younger woman. “It's me, Kya.” 

Lin looked to her a moment before she relaxed, taking in her surroundings and remembering where she was. Then Lin remembered their argument. 

“You're still here?” She asked, her voice even as she crossed her arms and looked out the window. 

Kya sighed, stubborn as ever. “Yes I am. And I'll be here until you're ready to talk. We aren't kids Lin, let me help you.” 

“If I need help I'll ask.” Lin said sternly, still not looking at Kya. 

“Fine. If and when you ask. I'll be right here.” Kya smiled gently, trying to assure Lin she was being honest even if Lin didn’t want the company now. 

Deep down Lin was overjoyed that Kya was being so stubborn. Lin had grown used to being lonely in the last ten years… but she wasn’t ready to be vulnerable just yet. She recoiled into herself even just thinking about being hurt again. 

A few weeks later Korra and the rest of the family came to the water tribe compound. 

Lin was mobile, for the most part. She was still unsteady on her leg but with Kya and Katara’s help she was recovering. 

Meelo ran up to her as they entered the house and almost knocked her over with a giant hug. “I missed you so much!” He whispered. Lin frowned in pain at first but smiled gently and hugged him back. 

“I’m glad to see you too Meelo.” she said as she set him down. Meelo smiled wide at her then moved to run around with Ikki and Jinora, having missed his sisters as well. 

Lin looked up to see the rest of the team entering the house.

“We missed you Chief.” Mako smiled as he nodded to her. “Good to see you on your feet.” 

“Nice to be on my feet, thank you kids.” Lin smiled gently. Her shoulders were still square as she took a step making her best attempt to not limp as badly as she had been. Pema moved to the front of the group and gave Lin a big hug. Lin was stiff and didn’t exactly return the hug but Pema would swear she felt the Police Chief lean her head against hers slightly. 

“It’s good to see you Lin, keep recovering.” She said with a smile before she moved to greet Kya and Katara. Kya quickly grabbed Rohan. 

“Oh aren't you precious?” Kya cooed excitedly at the baby and held him close. She hadn't had time to meet him yet. Pema was glad to have the help with the few month old baby. 

Bumi was next and wrapped Lin in a huge hug, being careful to not hurt her. “You had us all worried there Lin.” he whispered as he kissed her cheek in greeting. Lin smiled gently as she patted his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry to make you all worry so much.” She chuckled gently. Bumi was so full of contagious energy she always found it hard to be stoic around him. 

Tenzin came over to Lin after the Team all said their hellos and moved to go unpack their bags. 

“Lin- I- I never-” he tried to form the words to convey his emotions. His ex of a decade and a half had sacrificed her own bending and well being to protect his family at least twice now. He looked to her, almost wishing she was a mind reader. “Thank you, Doesn't begin to cover it.” He said softly. 

Lin looked to him, waiting as he finally formed at least some words. “I was just doing my job.” She tried to deflect it. “With the city taken I had to protect the airbenders.” 

Tenzin nodded. “Well, I'm glad to see you're feeling better.” 

Lin nodded once. “How's Korra?” She asked to change the subject. The poor girl had been attacked by Noatak as well. Only Korra couldn't afford to lose her bending. Being the Avatar and all. Tenzin and her moved off to the study to talk some more about the recent events and the plans for the city. 

Over the next few days with Lin getting more independently mobile she started realizing the full effect of the blind spot she had. While she had learned to deal with it on the streets she was mostly alone for that time, in a house setting seemed a whole new battle map. 

There were several times Kya or Pema came up beside her and she just didn't see them until they touched her elbow or shoulder. She knew they felt her tense as they suddenly touched her when she fully should have seen them come up, and before she would have sensed them with the earth, as Toph had taught her.

The kids didn't mention it but Kya was starting to look suspicious. Now with more people in the house Lin found herself trying to hide being startled more often. Asami and Korra would approach her from the left side or find sly ways to announce themselves when coming from Lin’s right. Lin had taken notice of the house shifting towards quietly adjusting for her blind spot but no one asked Lin about it so she let it lie. 

One night Lin was sitting in a large chair reading a book as Mako came up next to her right side. 

“Chief-” he started and stopped quickly as Lin noticeably jerked as if he had startled her. She quickly recovered and put the book down. 

“Yes Mako?” She asked evenly as she looked at him. He studied her for a moment before assuming she was just lost in her book. 

“I was wondering… why didn't you meet us at the village?” He asked as he scratched the back of his head, a nervous tick. 

“I was working.” Lin said simply. “I am Chief of Police.” 

Mako frowned gently. “But… we looked everywhere. Why did you not reach out?” 

Lin stood her shoulders tense as she stood to her full height, she wasn't super tall but it was still imposing. 

“I don't have to explain myself to you Mr. Mako.” She snapped, her tone firm and even. Mako flinched back at the tone. “Do you have anything important to say?” She asked harshly. Mako, feeling fully cut down, shook his head no as he lowered his gaze. 

Without another word Lin stalked off to her room to read in peace. 

A moment later Kya opened the door. 

“What did you do to Mako? Poor thing is in the garden crying!” Kya accuses her as she comes into the room. 

Lin rolled her eyes. “I didn't do anything. He came up asking stupid questions so I asked him if he had anything important to say.” 

Kya frowned deeply. “That's mean Lin, he's just a kid you can't blame him for asking- what was he asking?” 

“He wanted to know why I didn't go back to the team.” Lin said her voice low and even. 

“That's an important question Lin!” Kya said exasperated as she sat down on Lin's bed next to her. 

“It's Not his business.” Lin said flatly. 

“But he was worried about you. Why didn't you reach out to let them know where you were?” Kya presses. 

Lin's shoulders stiffened. “It's not your business either.” She said her tone of warning. 

Kya leveled her with an even glare. 

“Fine, you can either tell me why you didn't meet up with the team OR you can tell me about why you didn't tell me about the damage to your eye.” Kya said simply. 

Lin bristled and kept Kya's gaze. “I don't have to tell you about either.” She said sternly. 

Kya looked to Lin a moment more before she deflated. 

“Why didn't you tell us about your eye Lin? Was this recent?” Kya presses. 

Lin's face twitching told her it wasn't recent. Lin had been partially blind for a long time. 

“It was never a problem with my seismic sense.” Lin said as she looked out the window. “And no it’s not recent, I started losing vision in my eye after Su attacked me with the cables…” 

Kya felt herself grow angry at that. 

“What? You told mom your equipment failed! Suyin attacked you?” Kya’s tone changed as she thought about the situation. 

“All of my equipment is metal that I trained to bend easily, that's how I am- how I was- able to use it. But I couldn't stop the cable that day. My only explanation is that Suyin had controlled it.” Lin's voice was harsh and she glanced back at Kya. “Why do you think I was so mad Toph did nothing? I told Toph and Suyin still got sent to our grandparents.” 

“Why didn't you tell us? Maybe mom could have healed it…” Kya said softly. 

Lin shrugged. “It wasn't an issue until recently.” She said simply. Kya frowned deeply but decided to not press further. 

“May I sit with you for a little bit?” Kya asked after a moment. 

Lin nods finding now that she's calmed she was enjoying the company. Kya shifted to sit next to Lin and look out the window with her as they spoke about the distant past. Growing up on air temple island and all the visits they would get from the earth bending children. 


	15. Nightmares

Katara spent the next few days after the whole family arrived starting her research of what Noatak did to cut people away from their bending. 

Lin explained to her, in detail, what she felt when he took her bending. The pain of the bloodbending and the rush of blood in her ears. It felt as if part of her was cut away and put to sleep, stripped away making her feel numb somehow. Korra also spoke to Katara about the events and how she had unlocked her airbending as a result and how it almost felt as if Aang had kept it safe himself when Noatak was stripping away all the others. 

Talking about what had happened, even that small bit, brought back the nightmares full force to Lin’s nights. She awoke with gasp and cold sweat every night for the week after. 

Lin would pace her room, do some light workouts, or just lay quietly and cry alone in the dark. 

_ Pathetic  _

The voice had started to come back. Her thoughts telling her how weak she was and how she had failed. 

The airbender family had been captured anyway, Korra lost her bending, the city was in shambles. 

Lin had failed, 

_ and failed,  _

_ and failed,  _

Lin spent the nights falling asleep exhausted even as tears rolled off her chin to the pillow below her. Curled up tightly into a ball as if to protect herself Lin started to feel that darkness that plagued her when she was alone in the city. 

_ Lin was back in the underground room. She struggled to crawl to her hands and knees before she felt the harsh kick of the man’s boot to her ribs.  _

_ Shili’s face morphed to the mask of Amon and back as she grabbed Lin by the hair and forced her to look at her.  _

_ “You know how this ends.” the voice was Amon’s as the mask formed again. “I have ended the airbender bloodline. The Avatar is no more.”  _

_ Korra appeared on her knees in the room looking beaten and bruised. “Lin! Help me!” the Avatar gasped out. Next to her appeared Meelo in much the same state, Ikki and Jinora appeared as well. Lin felt her heart break at the pain the kids had suffered.  _

_ All were tied up and Shili moved to grab Ikki by one of her hair buns and picked her up harshly.  _

_ “No!” Lin screamed.  _

_ “Lin!” Ikki sobbed. “Please, help!” Lin tried to fight but then Amon kicked her in the ribs and she coughed deeply, choking on blood as suddenly darkness encroached on her vision.  _

Lin jerked awake with a startled gasp then growled at the dream. She tried to roll over and calm down but it wasn’t working tonight. Lin got up and started doing push-ups on the floor next to her bed but the cold night air on her shoulders made her shiver violently and she decided to curl back up under a blanket. 

_ You should have died in that alley.  _

Lin felt a sob start to form in her throat but she swallowed it and moved to climb out of bed, she finally decided she didn't want to be alone this time. Lin pulled the blanket around her shoulders as she padded barefoot down the halls of the silent house. 

Lin silently shuffled through the house just after midnight. Slowly she crept into Kya’s room and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, holding the blanket tightly around her shoulders. 

“Kya.” Lin whispered, she felt the anxiety rise within her chest, the urge to just go back to her room and tough it out. Tears filled her eyes as her emotions warred within her. The waterbender shifted as she felt Lin sit on the bed. 

“Lin?” she asked her voice soft and sleepy as she sat up. 

Lin felt her heart melt at the soft voice, that childhood crush coming back at a moment’s notice to only make her heart beat faster and add to her anxiety. 

As Kya blinked her eyes open she saw Lin sitting on her bed with tears pooling in her dark green eyes. “Oh Lin.” Kya moved to hold her hand tightly. “What’s wrong?” Kya whispered. 

“I-” Lin choked on a sob, she scowled as the painful feeling of being awkward and vulnerable raged against her actions. Tears rolled heavily over Lin’s cheeks and fell to Kya’s hands as they held her own in her lap. 

Kya’s concerned face fell into a look of love and compassion. She pulled Lin into a tight hug and, with only a moment of hesitation, Lin fell into Kya’s embrace and held her back tightly as she sobbed. 

Lin had been acting so strong since she came to the southern outpost. She tried to put everything behind her and move forward but the ghosts of what happened still had a stronghold in her soul. 

Kya didn’t say anything or try to stop Lin’s tears. She sat there with her, holding tightly to Lin’s shaking form as if Lin would melt away should Kya loosen her hold even a fraction. 

Lin didn’t say a word as she sobbed, she didn’t feel the need to explain herself yet. Just reveling in how safe and warm she felt in the waterbender’s arms. Lin was reminded of when Tenzin broke up with her, how she had tried to push everyone away, that time Lin had successfully pushed Kya away but Katara had been there. 

Even in her anger Lin never wanted to hurt anyone so she would stop bending once she felt someone nearby. She knew from Suyin what that could do to people. Sitting under a small shelter of earth Lin pulled from the lawn of the air temple, Katara had slid up next to her and just held her as she sobbed. Not asking for any information or explanation. Just being there to support her while she cried. Lin assumed Kya learned the same tricks from her mother. 

Kya shifted them to lay in the bed as she covered them both over and held Lin tightly to her. Tears soaked her chest as she held Lin close and gently kissed the top of her head before resting her chin against her gently. 

After a long while Lin's sobs calmed and Kya realized that the poor woman had cried herself to sleep. Kya kept up her hold on the now sleeping woman until she too drifted into sleep. 

Lin awoke in the morning to warm sunlight dancing across her face. She frowned deeply as she realized she wasn’t in her usual room. She then registered what felt like an arm across her shoulder and chest. Lin rolled over to come face to face with a sleeping Kya. 

Lin’s face flushed red as she realized she was so close to the waterbender. Kya shifted and let out a little sleepy moan in protest as Lin’s rolling over started to rouse her from her sleep. Lin found herself holding her breath and Kya’s soft waking sigh brushed across her lips. 

Lin’s stomach flipped with anxiety and she fought the urge to run away. Lin’s chest hurt at how tense she was and Lin carefully shifted to try to pull herself from Kya’s arms. 

Kya grabbed her and pulled her close. “Where are you going?” she murmured in a drowsy voice. Lin felt her chest empty and fill at the same time. All the emotions left no room for air as Kya pulled her close and Lin found herself nose to nose with the beautiful waterbender. 

“I think I should go back to my own room.” Lin said her voice betraying how uneasy she was. “Before the rumors start.” 

Kya let her go and pulled away at the unease in Lin’s voice. “What? we used to sleep in a bed together all the time as kids…” She reminded Lin. Lin nodded and swallowed hard, starting to square her shoulders and sit up. 

Kya felt her heart break as Lin visibly shut down on her. “Don’t worry about it.” Lin said dismissively. “I’m sorry I woke you last night…” 

Kya frowned and sat up as well. “Lin.” she said gently as she moved to hold the younger woman’s hand. “You can come talk to me whenever you need to. I’m still your friend,” The word cut Kya to the core. Friends, but she would never dream of demanding more from Lin, Kya was thankful for whatever the stunning woman was willing to give. “mom even still thinks of you as family.”

Lin nodded once, she was still locking down the emotions that had filled her chest not a minute ago. There was too much to focus on, she couldn’t go developing a silly crush now. 

“Thank you Kya,” she said softly as she absently ran her thumb over the back of Kya’s hand, thankful to feel someone else close. After a moment of silence Lin shifted to crawl out of bed and gathered her blanket from the floor before quietly leaving. 

Kya sighed as she sat in the suddenly very cold and empty bed. She was happy Lin had finally come to her when she needed help, but something deep within her swelled with love only to fall flat as she thought of how close Lin’s face had been to her own, how much she wanted to kiss her and steal away all of Lin’s pain.

Over the next week or so it had become more and more common that Lin would sneak into Kya’s room at night. The house had started to notice somewhat but no one mentioned it. Lin and Kya had always woken in the other’s rooms, so it happening now didn’t raise any suspicion.

Kya woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Lin stuck in a nightmare.

“N-no! Please!” Lin whimpered in her sleep. Her nightmares, made from twisting memories, putting fear in her voice. “Please, stop,” the choked sob broke Kya’s heart as she shifted and moved to touch Lin’s shoulder. She hated to think what happened to make Lin cry out and beg for mercy... 

“Lin.” She said just loud enough to wake the other woman, this nightmare seemed to be a bad one.

Lin gasped as she woke with a start. Panic made her ears ring as she realized the room was cold and dark and someone was next to her. Moving quickly and without realizing where she was yet. Lin shoved Kya off the bed and sprinted from the room. 

Kya landed on the floor with an oomf before she hurried to chase after Lin. Not knowing where the Chief would go. 

There was no moon to light up the world around them and Lin felt the walls closing in on her. She stumbled down the halls staying as silent as she could. Lin didn’t know where she was, it was dark and cold and she could hear someone running behind her. 

_ Amon laughing at the end of the hall.  _

_ Shili’s hand on the back of her head. Lin screaming in agony as a dagger was pushed deep into her side.  _

Lin panted as she raced down the halls and out into the snow with only a tank top and pajama pants. She didn't realize how cold it was, adrenaline fueling her movement as she ran as far as she could. It was almost pitch black and Lin growled in frustration. She couldn't see. Kya followed quickly after and easily caught up to her as Lin collapsed in the snow and sobbed. 

"Lin, I’m here, you’re not alone..." Kya whispered as she knelt next to her but didn’t touch her.

"Get away!" Lin shoved Kya as she staggered to her feet and stumbled in the deep snow of the night. 

“Lin, let me help-” 

Lin realized who it was as Kya spoke but still backed up, tears freezing to her cheeks. "You have no idea, you've never-" she gritted her teeth as she realized she was saying too much. Of course, Kya didn’t know, and Lin prayed to the spirits Kya would never be able to relate to the pain of being so powerless... so weak. Lin felt lost in her memories, isolated and alone even with Kya right here.

Kya looked to the younger woman with concern and love.

"No, I don’t know, you won’t tell me." she said sternly. "Why won’t you tell me? I care about you Lin, but I can’t help you if you don’t let me in."

“You think you know me so well?” Lin spat, her anger and fear bubbling to the surface. “You say you care so much? You know what they did to me, I know the wounds don’t lie. That monster took my bending. Then sent the entire criminal underbelly of the city after me! Then his underlings kept me locked away for, spirits know, how long. Kicking me around as a personal plaything!” she yelled now, wanting to scream in anger and frustration. Lin’s jaw tightened as she looked to Kya, anger and pain darkening her eyes. “Where were you? If you all care so damn much! Why was I left alone for months!”

“Lin, you disappeared! You were supposed to be with Tenz-” Kya tried to explain but a shove from Lin stopped her. Kya stumbled back looking to Lin hurt as she was pushed away again. 

“I know!” Lin barked and fell to her knees in the snow, she held her elbows as the cold seemed to begin to register. Tears froze to her lashes and cheeks as she sobbed. "I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled.... I'm fine." Lin said as she started to shiver with the cold.

Kya moved close to Lin, wrapping a warm robe around her and helping her stand.

"That's a lot of tears and yelling for someone who's 'fine'." Kya tried to deadpan like Lin did but the concern was evident in her voice. “You keep locking me out Lin…” tears ran warm down Kya’s face. 

Lin couldn’t bring herself to look Kya in the eye as they made their way back inside. 

Mako was up and standing in the living room with a small lantern on when they came in. He had a jacket on over his pajamas and looked like he was ready to head out after the two women. 

“Kya, Chief,” His voice was quiet and filled with relief when he saw the women. “I heard the yelling, I didn’t know if you would need a light…” he explained softly. 

Lin had straightened up and was her cold stoic self when they had come in. 

“Thank you Mako, I have her from here.” Kya smiled gently as she nodded and Mako left the light on the coffee table before moving to get back to bed. 

Kya set Lin in the living room and made them some hot tea to help Lin warm up. 

“That was sweet of Mako to come help.” Kya tried. Lin didn’t respond and they fell into a harsh quiet. 

“Lin, I- I won’t make you talk to me.” Kya said softly, breaking the silence that had grown between them. “But I want you to know that I’m here to listen. I know-”

“Stop.” Lin interrupted sternly. She set the teacup down and curled up around her knees as she sat on the couch. “Just- stop, I don’t want to talk about it, I want to get back to top shape so I can go back to work.” 

_ If they let me…  _

Kya sighed deeply. “Fine, but promise me if you need help you’ll let me know.” 

Lin nodded gently and stayed where she was, perched on the couch. Kya shifted to lean against her. 

“I know you don’t need me, Lin.” Kya whispered.  _ ‘But maybe I need you…’  _ Kya thought to herself… “But I’m here to help if you want me to be,” she finished instead. 

Lin nodded once, the only response Kya got from the old police Chief. 


	16. Warmth

Over the next few days Lin still slept in Kya’s room with her, not wanting to be alone with the resurgence of nightmares. 

Lin watched Kya’s face in the moonlight as the waterbender slept soundly. A small snore rumbled from Kya’s throat and Lin smiled as she took the peaceful time to relax and watch her oldest friend. Her eyes traced Kya’s features, she was gorgeous, even as they aged. Lin would have never thought that at fifty she would be in the southern outpost, recovering from the most outrageous situations, checking out Kya as she slept. She almost felt like a teenager again, sneaking off to whisper about adventure with Kya until the waterbender would fall asleep and Lin would sit up, watching her peaceful features. 

Lin’s mind began to wander off as she thought about the past. About growing up with the Avatar’s kids. playing on Air Temple Island and going on adventures. She remembered several times she and Suyin were left in Katara's care, sometimes for weeks, while their mother was at work. Lin recalled how once when that happened the papers the next day spoke about a bloodbender in the streets. Toph always tried to keep the kids out of the line of fire when trouble was brewing in the streets. 

Lin frowned deeply as she thought back to the argument she had with her mother, the last time she saw either her mom or sister in more than a professional capacity. 

Toph hadn’t tried to talk to Lin either, retiring the next year and moving away from the city. Lin hated to admit it but deep down within her she didn’t even know if she still loved her mother, not after what was done, what was said. Loathing and pain had grown thick roots around the love and admiration she once held for her mother. 

A gentle hand brushing her cheek brought Lin out of her thoughts to see Kya looking at her slightly worried. 

“You’re scowling, are you in pain?” Kya asked softly, moonlight made her light blue eyes silver as she looked to Lin’s shadowed face. 

“No, just thinking.” Lin whispered. 

“Do you want to talk about it?’ Kya let the tips of her fingers rest on Lin’s jaw a moment longer before she pulled her hand away. 

_ She already thinks so poorly of you, do you want to tell her how weak you really are? How you can’t handle a few bad memories? _

Lin shook her head, “I- no,” she hesitated. Maybe she would talk to Katara later if she had time… Katara has seen her at her worst just about as many times as Aang had, and Lin trusted Katara had never lost respect for her. But she cared for Kya too much to take that risk. Lin couldn’t stand the thought of Kya thinking her weak or pathetic. Lin needed to keep up some semblance of pride through this. 

Kya’s face fell as once again Lin shut down on her. “Lin.” Kya said softly, trying to get through her thoughts. “Lin, it’s okay… I’ll stop asking for a little bit but I am always here when you’re ready.”

Lin smiled gently. “I know, thank you Kya.” Lin thought for a moment before she carefully scooted closer to the waterbender as they lay in the bed. “Do- do you mind if I sleep here still? I haven’t been sleeping too well…” 

Kya smiled wide as Lin opened up to her even just that little bit. “Of course.” Kya wrapped her arms around Lin and pulled her close. Lin felt Kya brush a quick kiss to her forehead before resting her chin atop Lin’s head. Lin in turn wrapped her arm over Kya and closed her eyes to rest, her face flushing deep red at how close they were. Lin listened to Kya’s heartbeat as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lin awoke the next morning to the feeling of someone steadily breathing in her arms. She carefully blinked awake only to find they had shifted position in their sleep. Lin now held Kya close to her. Kya’s back to Lin’s chest as Kya snored gently. Long grey hair fanned around Kya’s head like a halo and Lin found herself studying the image, trying to memorize it to hold onto later. 

Kya let out a small sleepy sound as she felt Lin shift behind her. 

“Lin?” Kya whispered as she rolled over in Lin’s arms to face her. “Goodmorning.” Kya’s smile was lopsided and Lin found a large grin spread across her face in response. 

“Good Morning. How did you sleep?” Lin was the first to ask. 

“Very well, I haven’t slept so well in years.” Kya looked Lin over for a moment, the white tank top had shifted just enough in their sleep to tease a bit more of Lin’s skin. “How about you?” 

“I slept well. No nightmare tonight.” Lin smiled gently. “Thank you, for letting me stay.”

“Anytime Lin.” Kya smiled gently. Her eyes wandered over Lin’s face for a moment before landing on the new thick scar on her neck. Lin didn’t tell anyone what had happened to her but the wounds on her body told a story on their own. Imagination could be a painful thing when left to wonder. 

“Do you mind if I ask when you got that scar?” Kya took a chance and pressed Lin about it gently. Fingers gently traced the scar and Lin felt a ripple send goosebumps across her neck and shoulders. 

“I- I was in a fight,” she said simply. “When I found Pema at the warehouse.” 

Kya arched her brow, Pema had told them about Lin kicking down the door to get them but she hadn’t mentioned Lin was injured when she did. “Impressive, that's why Pema seems warmer towards you now, you saved her.” Kya smield wide as she looked at Lin, “You’re an amazing woman Lin.” she said genuinely. 

The compliment proved to be too much as Kya watched Lin glance away and start to shut down on her. Kya felt her heart sink into her chest as she gently took Lin’s hand. “Let’s go get something to eat.” she offered an immediate out of the situation for Lin. 

Lin nodded and moved to stand from the bed. She grabbed a sweater from the chair and slipped it on over the tanktop, after what happened with Shili Lin hated being cold. So she made sure to keep a sweater or blanket close by if she started to get too chilly. 

That night Kya and the kids decided to throw a party, a huge meal with music and dancing just to have some fun. 

Korra didn’t attend the party but Kya made sure Lin was there, Kya even managed to get Lin to promise her a dance. Lin smiled as she watched the kids all dance with Kya and Bumi joining them. It was good to see them laughing and playing. 

At one point Rohan was handed to Lin and while she wasn’t a fan of babies she agreed to hold him so Pema and Tenzin could dance. Lin held him carefully as she watched his sleeping face. She smiled gently at the baby boy and once she was sure she had him secure she turned her attention back to Tenzin and Pema, then to Kya as she danced with Ikki and Jinora. After a few more minutes Katara came to take her grandson from Lin and Kya moved over to grab Lin’s hands. 

“Ready for a dance?” Kya smiled wide, flower pins in her hair and a beautiful flowing gown seemed much more elegant next to Lin with her grey-sih blue-ish sweater and warm steel grey pajama pants. Lin was breathless at just how beautiful Kya was. 

Lin stood steady on her feet as she held Kya’s hands and they started to sway to the slower song that was being played over the radio. Slowly the world around Lin melted away as suddenly it was only her and Kya in the entire world. Kya’s smile was bright as they moved and swayed. 

Lin felt her face grow hot as she looked to Kya with wonder and joy. Something about the waterbender was enthralling and all encompassing. Lin was so deeply lost in the feeling of dancing with Kya that she found herself relaxing and the hard shell around her retracted for a moment. 

Kya saw the soft change in Lin’s eyes and smiled before leaning her head on Lin’s shoulder. Pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her as Lin did the same. Lin leaned her cheek against Kya’s head as they moved together. Lin felt as if she was drowning looking at Kya in her arms only to breathe in at the last minute and be filled with Kya’s energy and light. 

Everyone watched a moment but let them be. Katara smiled as she watched the two girls. They had always been close and she had wondered when they would figure it out. 

As the music ended the two pulled apart slowly and Lin moved to sit down. Kya moved to grab Rohan and sit next to Lin. Giving her an excuse to sit close to Lin and coo over the baby boy. 

That night Lin lay curled up in Kya’s bed as they whispered to each other, remembering childhood adventures and talking about some recent but not too recent events. Kya’s glorious tour of the world and Lin’s exciting tales of working on the police force. 

“I’ve always admired your bravery Lin.” Kya said genuinely. “You never hold yourself back.” 

Lin scoffed gently. “I’m not as brave as you, traveling the world, I feel like I’ve never left Republic City…” she thought for a moment. “And, there's always been something I’ve never been brave enough to do…” she said gently. 

Kya looked intrigued. “Oh? and what would that be?” She couldn’t believe Lin was admitting not being brave, something must have given the bristly old police chief a change of heart. 

Lin looked to her as she felt her face grow hot again. “All those nights as teens, staying up late sneaking out. I always wanted to… kiss you.” She felt the anxiety of being vulnerable again but stamped it down. This was her chance. 

Kya looked to her a moment as she processed what Lin just admitted. “Do- do you still want to?” she asked gently as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth. Lin thought she would melt at how beautiful Kya looked. 

“Yes,” Lin whispered. Kya smiled wide and shifted closer to Lin. 

“Do you feel brave enough now?” Kya purred as she gently cupped Lin’s jaw. “Because, I really want to kiss you too.” 

Lin felt her heart leap in her chest and with a firm hand she grabbed Kya’s jaw and pulled in for a deep kiss. 

Kya melted under Lin’s kiss, it was firm and sharp and even better than Kya had dreamed. Lin commanded the kiss and easily set Kya’s skin on fire under her touch. The emotions Lin was able to convey with her hand on Kya’s chin and her deep kiss left Kya’s heart soaring. 

They kissed until they were breathless before Lin released Kya’s jaw and pulled back enough to breathe.

“Wow,” Kya breathed as she looked at Lin, the moonlight lit up the room just enough to see the flush on her cheeks. Lin smiled wide and moved to kiss Kya a touch gentler this time. 

“I love you Lin.” Kya said softly as they cuddled after the makeout. She felt like a young girl again, finding love for the first time and the thrill of kissing your partner. 

Lin smiled gently as she traced Kya’s lips with feather light touches. 

“I’ve had a crush on you since we were kids.” Lin said softly. Kya smiled wide.

“Oh?” she almost purred as she shifted to curl into Lin’s chest and hold her close. 

Lin smiled and nodded as she kissed the top of Kya’s head. 

“Goodnight Lin,” She whispered and Lin held her tighter in response as the two fell asleep. 


	17. Wounds

Lin bit gently on Kya's lip as they kissed in the bed. They had been inseparable in the last week and tonight was no different. 

Kya decided to be a little bolder tonight and moved her kisses down Lin's neck. Lin moaned lightly, not one to be loud but Kya's lips on her skin felt so good. 

Kya shifted to gently tangle her hands in Lin’s hair as she kissed her lips again. As Kya’s hold on Lin's hair grew strong Lin grew stiff and the tension in her body changed.

Lin tried to ignore the memories forcing their way to her thoughts. She didn't want to ruin the moment with Kya. The waterbender then pulled Lin’s hair forcing her head back a touch as she kissed her jaw. Lin couldn't stop the whimper as she was thrown back to that room. 

_ “You know how this works Beifong.” Shili’s harsh voice, the pull of her hair that yanked her head back as a blade was brought to her neck.  _

“Kya….” Lin whispered, the word shook with fear. Kya let go of her immediately and pulled back. Lin barely felt the water bender move as she stared through her now, her mind racing a million different directions as the memories of pain came rushing to her mind. Lin’s hands shook as she brought them up to her face trying to stop the tears pooling in her eyes. 

_ You did it now Lin! You ruined this too, Kya’s going to hate you. _ The small voice hissed in Lin’s mind as the memories of her time in the Equalists hands wouldn’t leave her be. 

“What's wrong? Did I hurt you?” Kya asked softly but realized Lin was lost to her memories. Kya closed her eyes and cursed to herself at how stupid she was. Of course Lin had been abused, she should have been more careful. “Lin, listen to me, it's Kya, you're safe…” she said gently trying to pull Lin from the flashback. 

_ Lin’s eyes held pain and fire as the blade traced across her neck, stinging as a thin cut was made. Shili knew by now that Lin wouldn’t tell them a damn thing, but the chance to have a Beifong on their knees was too precious to give up easily.  _

Lin trembled as she tried to stop thinking about it, to stop the images and the pain from invading her thoughts. Her precious moment with Kya fully cut to pieces as she sobbed. 

_ “Aren’t you tired of fighting? It would be so much easier to just give us what we want.” Shili sighed, the knife moving to rest along Lin’s cheek, her own blood still warm on the blade. Lin kept her silence and Shili sighed, tossing her over to the floor before the large man, who easily picked her up and slammed her against the wall. Lin felt her head spin at the hit but was unfortunately awake for the rest of the torture.  _

Lin nodded, vaguely aware of Kya's words as she thought about what happened. Lin broke down sobbing as she tried to force the memories away but they were replaying over and over. Lin curled up into herself as Kya gently held her hand, her thumb sweeping over Lin's knuckles in light touches. Kya kept talking just letting Lin know she was here and no one was going to hurt her. After a few minutes Lin was able to focus on her words. 

Kya sighed in relief when Lin's teary eyes finally met and focused on hers. “Oh spirits Lin.” Kya whispered and gently kissed her knuckles, Lin could barely feel the touch. “I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…” she whispered. 

“Don’t, it's not your fault… I- how could you know if I didn't tell you.” Lin said softly. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked to Kya. 

Kya's heart broke as she saw Lin trying to shut down even as she cried.

Lin grappled with her emotions before finally getting a hold of herself and starting to lock down, falling into her cold Chief mindset as she stayed curled up on Kya’s bed. 

Kya gently cupped Lin's face. “You don't have to hide from me Lin, I'm here to help, to face whatever happened, with you…” she said softly. Lin felt tears fill her eyes but she turned her head out of Kya’s hands. 

“I- I'm not... ready yet…” Lin whispered. Kya nodded. 

“I'll be here when you are.” She kissed her forehead gently. “Can I hold you?” Kya asked Lin softly. 

Lin nodded. “I'd like that…” she shifted to bury her face in the waterbenders neck as she clung to her tightly. 

Kya held Lin to her and hummed a lullaby that Aang used to sing to them. Lin tried to stop herself from sobbing again and cried silently as she was reminded of the lullaby and of better times. Something deep in her soul started to crack further apart, even safe with Kya she couldn’t escape what had been done to her. Lin started to wonder what would have happened if she had died in the Equalist’s hands. 

From then on Kya made sure to be more thoughtful when interacting with Lin. She didn’t treat her differently, just more check in’s and making sure Lin was okay with everything happening. 

Thankfully they were able to avoid triggering Lin’s flashbacks for the most part. Lin was talking with Katara about some of the trauma as well, trying to heal emotionally was hard but Kya had talked Lin into at least working on it with Katara. 

Over the next few weeks Katara worked with Lin and Korra individually to help them deal with the emotional trauma of what happened to them. But after numerous tests and attempts Katara was losing faith that she would be able to mend the damage done by Noatak, at least as far as returning their bending. 

Lin had started to come to terms with everything, at least somewhat. The news that Katara felt she wasn’t able to help bring back the bending hit her gut like a rock. But Lin knew she couldn’t blame Katara, she had done all she could. Lin agreed that Katara should focus on Korra and see if there was anything, even a one time miracle that would help the Avatar. 

Lin was stuck where she was now, no bending meant no job, and no job meant she would have to figure out what else to do with her life. Her mind wandered to the peace she felt when she was dying in the alley. The end of her story. Lin tried to not think about it too much, how death would be easier than trying to piece together her shattered soul and ashen heart. 

Lin kept reminding herself of Kya, how she tasted like honey and smelled of fresh rain. Lin imagined a life with her, and that seemed like a life worth living.

_ You would put her through that? A life with you? No one has wanted to spend their lives with you, a Bitter Cold Woman.  _

The thought made her recoil in her mind. Lin frowned as she tried to push her thoughts away and focus on the snow outside her window. 

Kya loved her, she said so herself. She proved she wanted to be there with her, not leaving her side even when Lin lashed out.

_ She won’t want you anymore, damaged, pathetic and worthless.  _

“No,” she whispered. “She’s not like that.” Lin shook her head at the voice as she sat looking out the window of her room. 

_ She’ll leave again, she was gone years before, you won’t be strong enough to face that time alone again.  _

That Lin couldn’t deny that one. The thought of living without Kya broke her heart even further than she thought it could at this point. 

_ What if another pretty young thing comes and steals her away too? You already lost to one before and you’ve only gotten older and even more bitter. You won’t win her affection if another, better, option comes along.  _

Tears filled Lin’s eyes at the thought. The reminder of her failure before, she started to long for death again at the thoughts plaguing her. 

Lin shook her head and took a steadying breath, she needed to come to a decision. 

She looked out to the snow a moment and decided to tell Kya everything. The waterbender deserved to know what she was dealing with. Even if that meant a pause or an end to their new relationship. 

Lin stood from her bed and was going to visit Kya when a knock on her door stopped her. 

She opened it carefully and was surprised to see Kya on the other side. 

“I- mom told me that she was running out of ideas on how to get the bending back.” Kya said softly, pausing only a moment at the tears in Lin’s eyes. “I wanted to see how you were doing.” 

“I’m fine, I tried to not get my hopes too high for a miracle.” Lin said flatly. Kya frowned knowing something was up but not knowing what. Lin sighed and forced herself to relax. “Kya, it's time we talked…” The thoughts in her mind roared against her decision but Lin needed to know, she needed to know if Kya would leave after hearing the truth or if Kya truly cared enough to stay. 

Kya’s frown deepened but she nodded and Lin led her into the room and sat on the bed. 

“I want to tell you what happened… and why I didn’t meet up with the team…” Lin looked to her hands in her lap as she twisted her fingers together nervously. She felt the sharp bile of anxiety and grief fill her chest. 

“There were two airships gaining on us, the kids’ faces I just… I couldn't stand to see them so scared. So I attacked the airships,” she started at the beginning and explained everything to Kya. How she feels numb in her fingers now and the indescribable void left in her soul in the wake of her bending. Like she was missing a limb or a piece of her very being. 

“I didn’t know why Noatak let me walk off the island, I thought maybe he was spying on me, seeing if I would lead him to the kids.” Lin explained fully as she moved on to her time in the streets. How she was attacked by benders in the alley and how she had accepted death then and realized how much she had done even without her bending. Lin told Kya about the children in the village and the stories they would tell and about how she herself was a character and how the generation would remember her. 

Then Lin got to the rally and what happened with Shili. 

“I- they had my hands tied behind my back. Dislocated my shoulders a few times… my leg was broken by that point…” Lin took a deep breath as she continued to explain to Kya what had been done to her. How the physical wounds only told part of the story and how the trauma and emotional scars may run deeper than Lin cared to admit, in all her years on the force she had never been tortured so long or as fiercely as she had by the Equalists. Lin explained the hopelessness that overtook her mind by that point. Everyone already thought she was dead, Lin had truly thought no one was coming for her. She didn't think anyone was even looking. 

Once she started talking Lin found it was hard to fight against the instinct to shy away and hide, she wanted nothing more than to stop talking and tell Kya to forget it, that she’d be okay. But she didn't let herself stop. Knowing she wouldn't give herself another chance to be this vulnerable, knowing she may as well get it all out so Kya knew and could decide to stay or leave with all the information. 

Kya sat next to her and listened intently, tears filled her eyes and fell over her cheeks as she was told what Lin had endured. She had seen the scars and the wounds when she first got to Lin but the truth behind them hurt to hear. Kya had been telling herself that the wounds were worse than the stories behind them. 

She had been dreadfully wrong. 

“And even through all of that the airbenders were still kidnapped and Korra lost her bending! The city is in ruin and it's all my fault… I tried, but I couldn't do enough… I can’t even be there now to help with the clean up.” Lin concluded. 

“Oh, Lin.” Kya shook her head as she pulled Lin close to her in a tight hug. “No, Lin, you did everything you could and you saved so many people. Gave everyone time to get things done.” She assured her. “You're a hero Lin. You did more than enough.” 

Lin was shocked that Kya still pulled her close. She didn't seem disappointed or disgusted… Lin still felt only love coming from the waterbender. 

Lin felt sobs bubble in her throat again as she clung to Kya and cried. She hadn't felt this vulnerable yet safe and warm in years. Lin buried her face in Kya’s neck as she shook with her sobs. 

"I love you Lin, Thank you for telling me..." Kya held Lin close and kissed her temple and shoulder as she let her cry. 

Lin eventually calmed and once again Kya found Lin had sobbed herself to sleep. The water bender carefully shifted them into a more comfortable position and held Lin close through the night. 


	18. Brave

As the days passed slowly the feeling of unease started to grow around Korra. The young Avatar had only left her room for the sessions with Katara and everyone could see she was getting worn down. 

“I think you should talk to her.” Kya whispered one night. “No one here knows what she’s going through better than you.” 

“She’s stubborn, maybe Mako or Asami should talk to her, I’m just the bitter old chief.” Lin brushed the idea off. Why should Lin need to go fix Korra while she herself was still healing? Everyone was all upset over how Korra was acting when Lin knew she acted the same way in the days after her own bending was stripped away, only Lin was alone in that time, Lin figured she would still be acting the same way if she didn’t get herself killed or had been sent to Kya. 

“I think you’d be surprised how much she looks up to you.” Kya smiled gently. “Don’t, if you don’t want to, but I still have to say I think it’ll be good for you two.” with that Kya moved to cuddle up to Lin and close her eyes to sleep. 

Lin frowned deeply as her emotions started to war within her again. She knew she had made her choice but now after the war was won and the dust settled. The simple question she had been asking herself for months now came back. 

_ At what cost? Was this really worth it?  _ Lin tried to clear her mind of the thoughts as Kya leaned back and looked to her concerned. 

“Lin?” she asked gently. “What are you thinking about?” 

“Nothing.” Lin said feeling herself shut down as she looked out the window. She felt her anger rise within her, once again other’s got their happy ending, a clean way out of a horrible situation, at Lin’s expense. 

Kya moved to sit up and tried to get Lin to look at her. 

“Lin, you’re locking me out again, what's going on?” Kya tried to press. 

“I said nothing! Leave me alone will you?” Lin snapped before climbing out of Kya’s bed and storming back to her own room. Kya frowned but didn’t follow Lin, something was going on and she would get to the bottom of it but for now, she gave Lin room to cool off. 

Lin paced the floor of her room as she tried to make sense of this anger. The Beifong crouched in the middle of the room, holding her head in her hands as she growled low. 

_ At what cost? You lost everything, you were alone for months. Left to struggle on your own! Why should Korra be treated any differently?  _ The voice grew louder and louder, Lin knew the thoughts were ridiculous. Korra was a child! A kid thrown into an impossible situation. And Lin made her choice. She chose to buy the airbenders some time. 

_ It wasn't enough, they were captured anyway. And you were put through months of torment for nothing!  _

Lin huffed as she fell back onto the floor and lay there looking at the ceiling. “Come on Lin, you were past this, it doesn't matter.”

_ You don’t matter  _

Tears filled Lin’s eyes as she lay on the floor and curled up in the dark. 

Lin woke when there was a knock on her door in the morning. She was freezing cold and groaned as she found herself curled up on the floor under her bed. 

“Give me a minute.” She called as she scooted her way out from under the bed and stood with a grunt, stretching out her limbs and back as she stood. She had hoped her days of sleeping on the floor were over. 

Lin grabbed a robe and opened the door to see Kya looking worried and upset. 

“What happened last night?” she asked sternly. 

“What do you mean? I just, I just needed to be alone for a moment.” Lin shrugged. Kya could see the tension in her shoulders. 

“Alone? Why the sudden change Lin?” Kya pressed. 

“Look, I’m still dealing with things, somethings I just need to figure it out alone okay.” Lin snapped. 

Kya took a half step back as Lin barked at her. 

“What? Lin you can talk to me about anything.” she reminded her. “Have I proven that yet?”

The pain in Kya’s voice made Lin frown and cross her arms as she looked away. 

“Not now Kya, I promise I’ll tell you once I figure it out myself.” Lin said, her voice quiet. Kya moved to gently touch her elbow. 

“Don’t shut me out again, Lin. I love you,” she gently kissed Lin’s cheek and offered a small smile. 

Lin nodded but didn’t move closer to Kya. She felt the selfish grief and resentment bubbling within her again thinking about it. Korra gets a support system, Korra’s parents are here! But where’s Toph? Vanished, maybe dead. 

Lin felt like the only people she had here were Kya and Katara. Even then Katara couldn't help her and Lin feared Kya seeing too much and deciding Lin wasn't worth the effort anymore. Lin turned away from Kya as the waterbender looked to the floor sadly and moved to leave. 

Whatever was going on, Lin was determined to be alone again. She knew that Lin would come to her when she was ready. 

Lin spent the next few days sitting on her bed glaring out the window. 

The regret and resentment in her warring with the knowledge that she would do it over and over again if she was put back in time. She would always put herself between danger and those she cared for. But there was a reason underlying, hiding under the duty of her job and need to protect her friends- her family- she also realized it was because she felt her life wasn’t worth as much as the others. 

Tenzin was rebuilding the Air Nomad culture. 

Korra was the Avatar. 

Everyone had destinies and duties, and her duty was to protect those destinies. 

So protect them she did. With everything she had, but it still wasn't enough. 

Tears filled Lin’s eyes as she thought about it. Of course everyone got what they wanted through her expense. She didn’t have a grand purpose, yes she was Chief Beifong but now… especially now. She was just Lin. The failed eldest daughter of Toph, she had no family, no lasting legacy, just scars and grey hair. 

Lin closed her eyes and thought about her life, what it could become next… perhaps she could start a center for those who were stripped of their element by Noatak? Maybe she still had time to forge a legacy. Maybe she could mold a reason to live and to keep fighting out of the scattered fragments of herself. 

She reminded herself of Kya, her smile, her kind eyes, the love the woman showed to her. Maybe, if she made up with her sooner rather than later, she may still have a chance to have Kya stay with her through the new life. 

Slowly Lin moved off the bed and quietly moved to Kya’s room. She was ready to talk… to see what Kya thought of her new revelation about why she was suddenly so angry again. 

Kya sat and listened as Lin explained the anger and regrets and how she didn’t want to think of it that way. 

“That’s perfectly normal to feel that way. Lin you lost something that helped define you, now you’re grieving that loss. Seeing other’s have a support system you didn't while dealing with the same thing can be hard. And you have every right to be mad but don’t let it cloud your judgement. Korra’s just a kid. She needs a lot more support than you do, and you’re not without a support system yourself.” Kya smiled gently as she took Lin’s hands. 

“I know,” Lin sighed. “I just wish I could have done more…” 

“Stop that, you did more than enough.” Kya moved to kiss Lin’s cheek gently. “You’re amazing, and so fucking heardheaded.” 

Lin chuckled. “Yeah, okay okay,” she smiled as she moved to kiss Kya deeply. “Promise you're not mad I got upset?”

“Oh please, I told you I would be here no matter what and I have every intention of keeping that promise.” Kya smiled. 

“I think I want to talk to Korra… but what would I even say?” Lin mused. “Hello fellow Noatak, victim, I too know what it’s like to have your element stripped away from you.” She sighed as she thought it over. 

“Maybe, ‘Hey Korra, I know the pain you’re experiencing but don’t be thick-headed and push others away like I did’?” Kya suggested. Lin scoffed and rolled her eyes but smiled gently. 

“I’m working on it okay, forty years holds a lot to undo.” Lin sighed. Kya moved to lean over her slightly and kiss her jaw. 

“Mmm but until then, do you want to spend the night together?” she purred. Lin smiled and kissed Kya deeply as the two shifted to cuddle under the covers. 

A few days later Lin had rehearsed enough in her mind what she wanted to say and knocked on the door as she stepped into the room that Korra was staying in. The Avatar hadn’t eaten in days and Lin could tell by her posture that sleep had also not been forgiving. 

“Korra,” Lin said, her tone chiefly and firm. She moved over to stand next to her as Korra sat on the windowsill and looked at the storm outside. 

Lin sighed gently and put a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Hey kid,” the change of tone made Korra look at her.

“Beifong?” Korra frowned gently as Lin moved to lean on the windowsill next to her. Lin crossed her arms as she looked to Korra. 

“Asami told me that you yelled at her.” Lin said gently. “again.” She added shortly after. 

Korra looked away from her, back out the window. Lin looked to her and gently put her hand on Korra’s knee. 

“I need you to listen to me, kid.” she said the genuine emotion once again catching Korra off guard. “I know, trust me I know what you’re going through at least on the bending part. I- My hands have been numb… I used to be able to see everything, the earth would show me every person, every object. Now I can’t even see as much as you can,” Lin waved her hand over her right eye, mimicking the movement she saw her mother do several times to emphasize how blind she was. Lin tried to level with Korra, tried to let the young woman know that she wasn’t alone. 

“Why didn’t you come back?” Korra asked before the silence could stretch far. “I understand that you were mad at me, for not-”

“Don’t even start, Avatar.” Lin said sternly. “I was not mad at anyone, I stayed away because Noatak let me leave the island for a reason and I would have rather died than lead him to you and your friends.” 

Korra frowned but nodded, accepting her answer. 

“Do you feel like a part of your soul is gone?” Korra asked gently. “Do you feel… hollow?” 

Lin nodded. “Bending was a huge part of my life, it was a big part of me. A Beifong, daughter of the greatest earthbender.” Lin said in false bravo. “Now, I’m not a bender. I knew the risk as soon as we learned what he could do. I knew that if it came to it I would put myself between Noatak and you, Tenzin and his kids, everytime. No arguing, no questions. It hurts, I’m not going to lie and say it gets easier, or that the missing part of you doesn’t stop hurting. But I know what I can do even without my bending. I kicked ass and got my own kicked but survived. And you, Korra you beat Noatak even without your preferred Elements.” 

Korra frowned. “He got away though.” 

“That doesn't matter, you kicked his ass and sent him on the run. You broke the Equalists and freed the city. You won.” Lin gently put her finger under Korra’s chin to get her to look her in the eyes. “You are so strong. Stronger than anyone knows. Stronger than me,” Lin smirked. “I’m proud to call you The Avatar. And I know Aang and all your previous selves are proud of you as well.” 

Korra’s eyes filled with tears as Lin spoke. 

“I was so scared…” Korra whispered.

“I know, and the fact that you fought anyway means you are so brave.” Lin said softly. “I was terrified. I know how scary it is.” Korra nodded as it sunk in fully that Lin had endured the same then worse. Korra wasn’t alone on the streets, scared of going to find help for fear Noatak was watching waiting for her to betray her friends. She was not fighting alone, facing Equalist torture when the inveitable finally happened and she fell into their hands. 

Tears pooled in Korra’s eyes as she looked to Lin. “I looked everywhere… seeing you in that compound…” It was a half thought, answering Korra’s own train of thoughts in her mind but Lin understood. Tears fell over Korra’s face as she thought about all the loss and how Lin had looked dead for days in the Air Temple. 

Lin pulled Korra into a protective hug as the young girl started to weep. Korra, now fully shocked that Lin Beifong would hug her, sobbed openly. 

Korra hugged Lin back tightly, she had locked herself away in her room for months now, not seeing anyone but Katara and whoever dared to come in and talk to the silent Avatar. It was nice to not feel alone. 

Lin stayed with Korra for a while longer as they spoke about the recent events and Korra seemed to be a little more hopeful as Lin told her about all the non bending adventures she had been on and how she hoped to one day be at peace with the loss. 

The two were interrupted by Asami knocking on the door. Korra moved to open the door and hugged Asami tightly, apologizing for what she had said. Lin smiled gently and moved to leave the room. 

Korra thanked her as she left and then turned to Asami to talk with her. 

Kya smiled as she saw Lin coming down the stairs. 

“How’d it go?” She asked as she moved to wrap her arms around Lin. 

“I think it went well. She talked a lot of it through. But it's up to her if she recovers or not.” Lin still had a pit in her stomach when it came to Korra, the girl was brave and rash and impulsive. Lin worried for if Korra would recover if Katara couldn't help her either. 

The house settled down as over the next couple of days Korra still didn’t leave her room but Asami and Mako reported that she seemed to be in a better mood. 


	19. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the NSFW Explicit chapter!   
> I will be posting the next chapter tonight as well for those of you who may not want to read smut! ^~^

Lin lay in bed with Kya, the two were kissing with passion and lust as Lin pressed the waterbender into the bed. They had been getting more and more heated in their makeouts at night and Kya had been respectful about where Lin wanted to stop. But tonight Lin kissed her with a different fever. 

“Lin,” Kya groaned gently as she pulled back. “I’m gonna have to go to my room if we keep this up…” she purred. Lin smiled as she realized what Kya was saying. 

“You don’t need to leave..” Lin shifted to move Kya under her. 

“Lin.” Kya moaned as Lin pinned her to the headboard. Lin shifted so her thighs held Kya in place and Kya’s legs could wrap around her hips as she positioned herself over the waterbender. Kya eagerly locked her ankles across Lin’s ass and pulled her close. Wanting nothing more than to remove the layers of clothing between them. “Lin are you sure?” Kya wanted to make sure. 

“Yes, are you?.” Lin hummed as she moved to kiss Kya fiercely. 

“Oh, yes.” Kya smiled wide and kissed her back matching her force. Lin used her hips to grind against Kya’s core and Kya whined at the growing friction. 

“Not fair.” Kya smiled as she broke the kiss to gently feather kisses across Lin’s face. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Lin smirked as she accepted the affection, her hands moving to pull the skirt of Kya’s dress up to pool at her thighs. Lin moved to kiss Kya’s neck and shower her with affection, leaving several small bites and bruises in her wake. 

“Spirits, no. Don’t you dare stop.” Kya moaned under the kisses, totally under Lin’s control as Lin grabbed the hem of Kya’s dress and pulled it from her to toss it to the floor beside the bed. Lin was in awe as she shifted to look Kya over, Lin’s hands hesitating, almost not wanting to touch Kya for fear it would shatter the dream. 

Kya opened her eyes and unhooked her ankles from around Lin as she felt the woman over her pause. “Lin?” She asked worried at first but Lin was looking over her with love and a burning lust in her eyes. 

“I'm okay,” Lin smiled and leaned down to kiss Kya gently. “Thank you, I was just looking. You're beautiful…” she breathed. 

Kya sighed and relaxed, getting her legs back into place as she was about to make a quip about how Lin can't do that to her but the words died on her tongue as Lin's firm hand found her core through her underpants. Kya let out a moan louder than intended as Lin’s thumb brushed over her clit, the soft material offset by the touch of Lin verging on rough sent shivers through Kya’s body. 

Lin restarted her exploration of Kya's body as soon as she settled back into place. Her lips trailing down to her chest as she used her free hand to remove her bindings and as soon as they were freed Lin’s mouth was feverishly attending to Kya's breasts. 

Kya gasped and moaned loudly as Lin didn't hold back. “Linnnnn” Kya writhed under Lin, firm hands right where Kya wanted them to be if it weren't for those damn panties, Lin’s mouth nipping at her breasts. It was better than a dream. 

Kya felt the first tremors of climax tighten in her stomach and she whined not knowing if Lin would hold off until they were both undressed or not. Kya panted and bucked up against Lin’s hand as she found herself so close to orgasm. When she bucked Lin pulled her hand away from between the waterbenders legs, bringing her fingers up to her mouth to taste what had soaked through the panties. 

“Lin!” Kya panted as she realized Lin wasn't going let her cum just yet. She writhed and whined trying to regain some friction between them as she ground her hips against Lin’s. 

Lin moaned at the taste on her fingers and kissed Kya deeply. Kya eagerly returned the kiss and the taste of herself on Lin's lips sent a thrill through her and she wondered what Lin had planned for them. 

Lin sat back and hesitated only a moment before she removed her tank top. 

Kya's fingers gently traced over scars she knew were there and she felt the muscles of Lin’s body, even after months at the outpost Lin had stayed in shape for her return to the city. Kya shivered as she thought about how strong this woman above her was. Kya moves to kiss Lin's jaw and chest as Lin shoves off her own pants. 

Lin moaned as Kya cupped her breasts and started placing nips and kisses where it was most sensitive. Lin leaned back down over Kya and kissed her lips as she dug her hips against hers. Kya’s body was on fire as Lin started the friction again. 

Kya’s hands move between them and she slips a finger between Lin's folds, easily finding and circling her clit. 

“Fuck.” Lin bucked hard against Kya's hand at the touch. She growled with pleasure and bit Kya's shoulder before kissing over the mark and kissing Kya firmly. 

Lin removed Kya’s panties before returning her hand between them to carefully press two fingers against Kya's opening. Lin stopped for a moment to watch Kya's face. 

“Are you ready?” She asked softly. Kya nodded, her lips open somewhat as she tried to keep her breath and her hips already trying to lift to encourage Lin. 

“Yes, Lin, please,” Kya whispered as she looked to her and Lin kissed her deeply. With Kya's permission Lin pushed two fingers deep into her and Kya shook and moaned loudly. 

Lin, like always, was straight to the point and with firm, bordering on rough, movements she was easily gliding her fingers to thrust into Kya. Lin kept an ear on Kya's breathing as Kya writhed and bucked against her, hardly able to move more than grinding in the position Lin put her in. 

“Lin, yes,” Kya gasped as Lin found a good rhythm and angle. 

Kya's fingers kept circling Lin's clit as they moved together and Kya could tell by Lin’s panting breaths that she was close as well. 

Kya’s legs tightened around Lin's hips to almost a painful degree as Lin pushed her over the edge. Kya shook with her climax and Lin tried to quiet Kya’s throaty moan with a deep kiss. Lin followed soon after Kya and grunted as she came, pressing firmly against Kya's hips. 

The women gasp for air between deep kisses as they lay Lin on top of Kya panting and glowing from their intimacy. 

“You’re so beautiful, Kya.” Lin whispers as she moves her kisses to Kya's neck. 

Kya’s smile beamed as she held to Lin's shoulders. 

“I love you, Lin” Kya whispered. “With everything I am.” 

Lin smiled as she moved to kiss Kya deeply. Lin and Kya stay wrapped in each others arms throughout the night. 

When morning light danced across Kya’s face, Lin was already awake, leaning up on her elbow to watch the sunrise light up the waterbender’s face. 

Lin smiled gently as she looked at the sleeping woman. Lin didn’t know what exactly the future held for her, but as long as she had Kya by her side she was sure she would survive whatever it could possibly throw at her. 


	20. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the previous chapter this is the only ~plot relevant~ part at the end. 
> 
> "When morning light danced across Kya’s face, Lin was already awake, leaning up on her elbow to watch the sunrise light up the waterbender’s face.   
> Lin smiled gently as she looked at the sleeping woman. Lin didn’t know what exactly the future held for her, but as long as she had Kya by her side she was sure she would survive whatever it could possibly throw at her."

The house started to settle in as Korra started to come out to visit with everyone a little more, Tenzin kept up with the city as the repairs were made but as the Avatar’s mentor the president knew it would be a while before Tenzin returned. Lin spoke with Tenzin and the President and helped coordinate the clean up and arrests of the remaining Equalists. 

Lin spoke to Tenzin about some of the goings on in the city as Ikki stood behind her on the couch, gently pulling her, longer than usual, grey hair back into various braids and ponytails. Ikki and Jinora had been having lots of fun with Lin’s long hair and although Lin didn’t encourage the behavior, she hadn’t discouraged it . The chief face fully in place while they giggled about her ‘poofy hair’ so the girls had fun while they could before Lin was able to cut it again. 

As the days passed, hope among the family started to fade as Katara couldn't find a way to reverse what Noatak did. As weeks stretched to months searching for an answer Lin herself had given up any hope of her element returning to her and started to think about what she would do next. She would need to appoint a new Chief of Police, she may be able to continue her work but not on the field like she once did. The team would only view her as a liability without her metal bending. She might be willing to retire… if Kya would be willing to stay with her. If Kya is planning on leaving again then Lin may travel herself, seeing the world before she’s too old. Maybe try to find out what happened to Toph. 

Soon enough it was coming up on time for Lin to be headed home, she was fully healed now, just the mental scars she was dealing with remained. She hadn’t brought it up with Kya yet, but Lin was thinking about leaving the southern outpost sooner rather than later. 

Lin sat in bed, leaning against the window as she watched the snow fall. Kya sat against the headboard next to her, one of Lin’s books in her hands as she read. 

Kya smiled as she quietly put the book down and shifted to kiss Lin’s shoulder. The glorious white tanktop and short grey pajama bottoms revealing much more of Lin’s skin that Kya eagerly took the opportunity to explore. 

Lin smiled as she felt Kya’s lips gently on her shoulder, rousing her from her thoughts. 

“Mmm?” Lin hummed as she turned to face Kya, catching her lips in a sweet kiss. 

“Lin, can I ask you about some of your scars?” Kya asked, her voice was soft and her fingers ran up Lin’s forearm with featherlight touches. Kya felt a spark of pride in the small bumps that raised on Lin in the wake of her fingertips. Lin took a minute to answer, she knew, factually, that Kya had seen almost every scar on her body. But knowing they exist and knowing the story behind where they came from, why they were there, what attack or accident had left a permanent mark on Lin… that seemed deeper. 

“The old ones, I- I don’t know if I can talk about the newer ones yet. Not the exact stories…” Lin answered as she nodded. 

Kya smiled to herself as she gently traced the many scars scattered across Lin’s arms and shoulders. She gently tugged the tanktop up a little to reveal a scar on Lin’s hip that she had seen earlier. “Can you tell me about this one?” Kya asked as she touched a burn mark just above Lin’s hip. 

“House fire, I wasn’t in uniform because I was supposed to be off duty. I helped the response team and carried a woman from the house. But ruble fell as soon as I handed her to the response team. I tried to crawl out myself. Ended up burning my hip.” she explained simply. 

Kya gently moved to trace a scar on Lin’s right shoulder. “And this one?” 

“That one is more recent.” Lin said looking away from Kya. 

Kya nodded and quickly moved to another one that looked older on Lin’s arm. “How about this one?” 

“Ah, knife fight Just before I became Chief.” Lin explained. Kya arched her brow but moved on to more small scars across Lin’s skin. 

As the two lay there Lin found herself completely at peace. After a few more questions about the scars a hum rose from Lin’s chest as she leaned back into the bed and Kya curled up into her side. Kya smiled gently as she listened to Lin hum. 

“Kya.” Lin said after a short while. 

“Hmm?” Kya shifted to lift her head, half asleep already. 

“I- I’ll need to be headed home soon, if Katara has tried everything she can for me…” Lin started and sat up with the anxiety tightening her chest. What if Kya refused? What if Kya said yes? The press would run a muck, she was sure, just as they had when she and Tenzin broke up, Lin had quickly learned that her business was not her own if news caught wind of it. Would Kya be okay with that? Surely she was already used to it, being Avatar Aang’s daughter and all- 

“Lin,” Kya sat up and put a hand on her shoulder. “We won’t kick you out. Do you want to stay?” she asked gently. 

Lin shook her head. “I know, I’m welcome to stay but I need to get home and appoint a new Chief… I was wondering if- if” Lin frowned deeply and Kya gently took her hands. Lin sighed deeply and looked to their hands as she laced her fingers with Kya’s. “I was wondering if you would consider moving in with me?” Lin said her voice barely above a whisper as she looked to Kya. The last person she lived with had been Tenzin, and she found she was more afraid than she cared to admit of being thrown aside again. “I mean- if you don’t have traveling plans or are needed somewhere-” Lin started to ramble, not exactly backpedal but the worry and uncertainty gripped her chest tightly. 

Kya cupped Lin’s jaw and gently guided her to look in her eyes. A soft smile made Lin’s heart melt. 

“I would love to go with you. I think my roaming years are behind me.” Kya assured her. Lin felt herself relax and perk up with excitement. 

“Really?” Lin smiled wide at Kya. 

“Really, I want to be with you Lin and if you feel it’s time to go home then we can head back.” Kya put her hand down to steady herself as she leaned into Lin and kissed her lips. 

Lin caught her in a fierce kiss and moved lay Kya back into the bed, moving her kisses down Kya’s neck. 

The next day Lin was up early and moved to help Katara with breakfast. They spoke about how Lin felt it was time to go if there was nothing further for her to do here at the outpost. She had duties in Republic City to attend to. Lin saw Kya come down the stairs and decided it would be a good time to bring up the second part of the conversation. 

“I’ve asked Kya if she would come with me… I hope that’s alright with you?” Lin asked as she watched Katara for her reaction. Kya came to stand next to Lin as she spoke. Kya had told Katara about her sexuality long before now and had already told Lin she wasn’t worried about bringing it up in the household. And them being together wasn’t entirely a secret, Kya having openly kissed Lin in the public rooms once or twice before now. But being together here and Lin taking Kya home with her was a next step she wasn't sure if the family would approve as much. 

Katara smiled and nodded. “If she wants to I see no problem with you two.” She gently took their hands looking between the two. “I was wondering how long until you two figured it out, you don’t think I didn’t notice the way you two snuck away all the time or how you looked at each other when you were young. I was more surprised you were with Tenzin for so long.” 

Lin chuckled. “Well I won’t call it a mistake but I’m glad it didn’t work out.” She agreed. 

Kya scoffed playfully. 

“I’ll call it a mistake for the both of us.” Kya teased. 

“You were always too good for him anyway, Lin. That boy wouldn’t know a good thing if it hit him in the face.” Katara let their hands go as she turned back to cooking. 

Lin smiled as she got Katara’s approval. She knew it wasn’t entirely needed, both Kya and herself were well into their adult lives. But knowing Katara approved was a relief. 

Kya smiled as she kissed Lin’s cheek and moved to lead her from the kitchen. Lin, assuming everyone was asleep, pushed Kya against the wall in the hallway. The two were quickly lost in a deep kiss as Kya lifted her legs to wrap around Lin’s hips. What was intended to be a quick playful moment stretched on as Lin and Kya lost track of time. 

“Ahem!” they heard from the end of the hall and Kya laughed as Lin quickly set her down. At the end of the hall stood the two boys. Bumi smiled wide and gave the girls a thumbs up as Tenzin stood frozen in what appeared to be disbelief. 

Lin felt her face heat up as she realized they had just been caught making out like teens in the hall and Kya kept laughing at Tenzin’s face. Tenzin quickly snapped himself out of it and stood straight again. 

“I- uh, Good morning you two,” Tenzin greeted as he walked by to head into the kitchen. 

Bumi walked up to them and clapped Kya on the shoulder. “Don’t break her heart Kya, I don’t want Lin to swear off the family entirely again.” he joked. Lin rolled her eyes but smiled as Kya chuckled. 

“I’m not planning on it.” the waterbender agreed, grabbing Lin’s hand tightly and smiling wide at her. 


	21. Shattered

“Korra!” Lin shivered as she yelled as loud as she could trying to find the girl. Korra had darted when Katara confirmed there was nothing more that they could try. Months of trying ended with no results, anger and resentment, fear for the future. 

“Korra!” Mako called a ways away as they all searched for the girl. She had been out for hours now and it was starting to get dark. 

“Over there!” Tenzin called to the group and they all gathered to see Korra riding up on Naga. She still seemed upset but there was something different about her. She came up to Lin and hopped off the polar bear dog. 

“I know how to get your bending back.” She said quietly, a spark of joy lighting up deep in her once dull eyes. 

Lin looked at her a moment, not sure what to think. How had Korra figured out in a few hours what took Katara and the White Lotus months to figure out wasn’t possible. 

“What? but Katara said it wasn’t possible.” Lin tried to argue, mostly for her own benefit of stopping her heart from lifting. Poor Korra must have been out in the cold too long. 

Korra smirked as she called flame to her hand. “Avatar Aang showed me how.” She proved her point and the group cheered as Korra was able to firebend. Lin felt her heart reel from the news and the proof. She could get her bending back. 

Kya moved to hug Lin close and they all went inside. All but Lin excitedly talked about a celebration dinner and a ceremony for the return of the two’s bending. Lin was quiet, her mind racing as she was faced with being able to get her bending back. She could go back to work! She could continue with her life… but would Kya stay with Lin staying on the force? Kya agreed to stay with a non bender. A more or less retired Lin. Would she still want to stay with Lin keeping her title of Chief? 

The next day the family had set up a ceremony at the temple. Lin held Kya’s hand tightly, nervous and excited about what was about to happen. She was really getting her bending back! 

Lin was prepared for the worst as she stepped up the steps and knelt before Korra. Noatak ripping away her bending hurt like someone carving the element from her soul with a knife. She didn’t want to think about what it would feel like being put back. 

Korra’s touch on her forehead was gentle as the two closed their eyes and Lin let herself relax to whatever was about to happen. 

Lin suddenly found herself standing on a path of light with Korra before her. Looking around she saw hundreds of thousands of stars dotting a deep, endless, darkness. 

“It’s beautiful…” Lin breathed gently as she looked back to Korra only to find hundreds of people standing behind the Avatar, eyes all glowing in the Avatar state. 

Lin felt her hands tremble as she saw Aang and all the previous Avatars. Her mind could hardly wrap around what she was witnessing. No one but the Avatar had ever seen this scene and Lin was sure she was the only non Avatar who would ever be granted this opportunity. 

Aang stepped forward, his eyes stopped glowing as he passed Korra on the road of light. 

“Lin,” he smiled proudly in the way only Aang could. Lin suddenly felt the wave of joy and grief hit her as she came face to face with Aang after twenty or more years. “I’m so proud of you, and I am honored to return to you the element of Earth.” With that Aang reached out and pressed his fingertips to Lin’s forehead. 

Lin felt weightless for a moment and she took in a deep gasping breath as if her lungs were filling with air for the first time in months. She could feel the energy connection fill her again and restore the piece of her shattered soul that had been missing. 

Shattered steel mending back together. She felt her element return to her like a friend who had grown distant only to be reunited, falling right back into place. Lin felt stronger than before, as if Aang was able to not only return her bending but enhance it, opening her connection to the element fully. 

“You have great power Lin Beifong.” Aang said as he pulled his hands away from her. “And I trust you will use it well, as you have proven to in the past.” 

“Thank you Avatar Aang.” Lin said with tears in her eyes. 

Aang glanced back at the crowd of Avatars before he pulled Lin in for a tight hug. 

“Tell them all I love and miss them, and I’m so proud of you kids.” he said softly. 

Lin felt her tears fully fall as she nodded and held him back tightly. She buried her face into his shoulder, sinking into the rest and peace her Uncle Aang was always able to bring her. Lin held onto his robes with tight fists knowing that in a moment this would all fade, despite knowing that she tried desperately to hold tight enough to keep him here, with her again. All too soon, Aang stepped back and the crowd disappeared as Lin and Korra opened their eyes. 

Lin moved to stand and flexed her hands as she realized she could feel her fingertips again. She tested a light tap of her foot and the earth responded! She could feel everyone standing at the end of the steps and the large rocks around the small stage. Trying to hide a childish smile Lin used her bending to lift all the boulders around them and set them back down with controlled movements. As if to prove to herself that it was in fact true. She was an earthbender again! 

“Thank you.” Lin said as she turned to Korra, tears pooling in her eyes as emotions filled her chest. Lin was thanking her for both returning her bending, and for allowing her to see Aang. Korra nodded once and looked to Tenzin as he came up the steps to congratulate her. 

Lin smiled wholeheartedly at the family that gathered around and she hurried down the steps to them. Kya wrapped her arms around Lin’s neck and kissed her deeply as Lin held the water bender’s waist and spun them happily. Tears filled Kya’s eyes as she saw Lin so happy. 

Later that night after a huge dinner in honor of Korra and her restoring not only her own but Lin’s bending, Lin pulled Kya Tenzin and Bumi aside into the den. 

“I need to talk with you three.” Lin said a sudden change in her tone. 

“What’s wrong?” Kya looked to her worried. 

“Nothing’s wrong, but, when Korra gave me my bending back. She took me into the Avatar State with her. I- I saw every previous Avatar! Aang was the one who gave me back my bending. He had a message for us all. Aang wanted me to tell you that he loves you, and he’s very proud of all of you.” Lin relayed the message. Bumi’s eyes filled with tears but he turned his head away so the others wouldn't see. Tenzin was shocked but tears fell over his cheeks first. Kya’s jaw went slack as she looked at Lin. 

“Really?” she asked in disbelief. “You saw dad?” Lin nodded and tears pooled in Kya’s eyes as she covered her face with her hands, not expecting the emotions that roared within her. Bumi moved to gather them all into a group hug. 

“Looks like the old man’s still looking out for us huh?” he stated as he sniffled. “Thank you Lin.” 

After the celebration, Kya and Lin moved off to Lin’s room to pack up their things. As soon as Lin saw her old armor she called it to her and put it on, smiling wide enough Kya thought her face would break. 

“I’ve missed that.” Lin said squaring her shoulders under the uniform. She almost looked like her old self. The collar of the uniform didn't cover the new small scars on her face and the two across her neck where she had been attacked. 

“You know I can’t control myself around a girl in uniform.” Kya teased as she leaned against Lin and kissed her deeply. Lin smiled and kissed her back before stepping back to remove the armor and pack it up. 

“Are you sure you want to stay with me? My house is probably a wreck.” Lin asked as she moved to pack her clothes. 

“Of course I want to stay with you. Why would I not?” Kya smiled as she helped Lin pack her things and sat on the bed. “I’ll miss having you all to myself though, these last few months have spoiled me for Lin-time.” 

Lin smirked as she moved over to Kya, “Well we aren't leaving just yet… and now I have a few new tricks.” Lin growled as she leaned over the waterbender and started to push her back into the bed. With a flick of Lin’s hand two metal cuffs flew over to them and pinned Kya’s hands above her head to the headboard of the bed frame. The bonds were firm but loose enough Kya could easily escape should she want to. Kya moaned as she found herself restrained and smiled wide at Lin as the earthbender started to kiss her way down Kya’s neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos!!  
> And another thank you to anyone who leaves comments/kudos in the future!   
> I love and appreciate all of you!!! <3


	22. Epilogue

Lin stumbled into the healing tent after the fight with Kuvira. She was beaten and bruised but still standing, for now. Most of the city was destroyed and Lin was sent to visit Kya when she threw up blood, again. Kya was healing some of the civilians and called Eerit over to take over for her when she saw Lin come in. 

“Lin! Oh thank the spirits you’re okay!” Kya hurried over and hugged her tightly. Lin stifled her grunt of pain and held Kya close. 

“We’re alive, and Kuvira is in custody, although I think she’s had a change of heart.” Lin explained as she smiled at Kya. 

Kya frowned at the blood in Lin’s mouth. “Lin, did Tenzin send you here for healing?” She asked sternly. Lin made a sheepish face and nodded. 

“We got beat up a bit but they singled me out when I retched blood. Again. They were gonna let me continue with cleaning up after the first one.” Lin explained and Kya sighed as she led the earthbender over to an empty cot. 

“You have got to stop getting the shit beat out of you Lin, we’re not as young as we once were.” Kya smiled gently as Lin took off the armor and sat in her tank top. 

“Oh, I’ll feel it tomorrow, but for now, I feel young again.” Lin gave Kya a beautiful but devilish smirk and Kya quickly kissed her lips before starting the healing process. 

The pair arrived home early in the morning, the sky just starting to lighten with the dawn of a new day. The two were tired from the fight and trying to capture who they could of Kuvira’s army. The clean up of the streets alone was going to take years. 

Lin smiled as she looked to Kya, the look she always gave her when she was thinking about something. 

“Oh, no, I’m much too tired and you need to rest, we still have a few healing sessions for your ribs alone.” Kya chastised gently, a smile wide across her face. 

Lin chuckled and winced at the pain in her chest. “No, no Kya, I know, I’m not up for that either… but I can still think about it.” She cooed before she leaned in to kiss her wife deeply. Kya felt herself melt at the kiss and carefully wrapped her arms around Lin’s neck. 

“You have got to stop throwing yourself into danger…” Kya whispered against Lin’s lips. 

“Oh? But I like keeping you on your toes.” Lin teased the taller woman. “Where’s the adventure if there’s not a new life threatening event in our lives?” She whispered, Lin was joking but Kya could tell there was a different meaning, something deep under words, something serious. 

“We aren’t as young as we once were, one day you’re going to get really hurt.” Kya said as she pulled away from Lin to look her in the eye. “I promised to stay with you, through everything, but Lin Beifong I swear to Raava that if you die because you were being reckless I will bring you back and kill you myself.” 

Lin smiled wide and nodded. “Okay, I’ll try to stay safer, but you understand I do try to get out of things alive.” 

Kya nodded and smiled as she moved to kiss Lin gently. 

Lin hummed happily as she tasted Kya’s honey kiss and moved carefully to press her against the wall behind them. 

“Lin,” Kya moaned gently as she found herself pressed between the wall and the metalbender. 

“I know, I won’t take it far,” Lin assured her as she kissed down Kya’s jaw. “I just, I just want to be close.” Lin admitted quietly. 

“But you know, when I was falling…” Lin whispered as she gently pressed a kiss to just under Kya’s jawline. “I was...” Lin felt Kya turn her head to press her cheek against Lin’s hair. “I thought about-” Lin stopped herself, trying to find the words as she pulled away from Kya to be face to face but close. “I thought about… well everything.” she frowned when she couldn't find the words. 

Kya gently cupped Lin’s face to pull her from her thoughts. 

“Lin,” a soft supportive smile turned the corners of Kya’s mouth, accenting her face with the smile and worry lines that have grown deeper with age. “You can be scared… you almost died, again.” she whispered. 

Lin felt tears fill her eyes as Kya seemed to get it. Lin still struggled with allowing herself to admit she was scared out of her mind half of the time she was fighting alongside the Avatar, everything would always seem to slip so far out of their control. 

Kya gently kissed Lin as she moved to hold her wife close. Lin shifted to press into Kya’s embrace and kissed her deeply. Slowly, Lin allowed herself to shed her armor, to feel and to cope with the fear and the terror this new fight added to her growing list of things that would haunt her sleep. 

“I love you so much.” Kya whispered as she held Lin close. “I’ll be here no matter what.” she promised. 

“I love you Kya,” The words were soft, whispered after a breath but Kya heard them, felt them warm her soul. 

The two women stood in the hall, leaning heavily against each other and the wall. 

Both didn’t know what new threat waited around the corner, what the next few years would bring, but for now they held tightly to the other and braced themselves to face the future together. 


End file.
